Skulduggery P one-shots
by Raising pleasant cain
Summary: Mainly skulduggery one-shots and drabbles. rated T just in-case. Always read A/N's.
1. Tanith and the dead men

SPOILERS! Ok this is based after TDOTL but ghastly and anton are still alive, ravels still a traitor and ganith HAS happened.

Tanith and the Dead Men

Tanith sighed and looked round Gordan's living room. Of course it wasn't really Gordan's living room it was val's but everyone calls it gordans (anyways going off topic). All of the true dead men where there and tanith noticed that val had accomplished a lot in her 23 year old life. She had helped save the world around 9 times (one of them being from her evil alter ego), gone into hell to save skulduggery, fought a war (and won) AND became a dead man. She couldn't help it she started laughing. Everyone else had been watching T.V. so when tanith had laughed this tough group of men had jumped and vex had fell off his chair. (Val was too used to this to jump).

Val glanced round, ignoring the others and came over to her.

"What's wrong?"

Tanith leaned over and managed to whisper it to her before she bursted out laughing again. Val looked at her and started laughing too.

By now the men had recovered enough to notice the girls mad laughter.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sacren asked looking slightly scared

Valkrie just waved Sacren over to her. He approached carefully but Val just whispered what Tanith had said and fell over again. Sacren looked slightly shocked but repeated it to the others. Vex looked impressed, Ghastly looked annoyed, Anton shrugged, Skulduggery tilted his head amused but Sacren looked quite upset.

"She's done WAY more cool things than meee!" he whined.

This started Tanith and Val off again.

"Oh and I've come back from the dead twice." Valkyrie giggled.

"Ok I know one of them but twice?!" Ghastly asked.

"Well when I was 13 skulduggery killed my reflection for the Torment and then when they were getting rid of Darquesse." She stated calmly.

"What!?" Ghastly yelled at skulduggery.

Skulduggery just sighed "We needed the location of the Grotesquery."

Ghastly just sighed and turned to the girls, "So any more funny things to share?" Val and Tanith who had been watching this with some very amused dead men looked over.

"Well I have one more…." Tanith said grinning slightly.

"Well what is it?" asked Dexter looking curious.

"Patience Mr. Vex!" she grinned "So I was thinking about how the dead men has an empty slot and I was wondering who in the world you would find THIS time! Since you have already recruited an at the time 18 year old girl!" At this the girls started laughing again.

Skulduggery tilted his head "Your right we should get our seventh dead man again." At this Valkyrie and Tanith froze. Skulduggery looked at the other dead men "You think so?" The other men nodded.

"Hey I'm a dead man too! I should get to know too!" Val whined. Shudder walked over and whispered something to Valkyrie. She grinned and nodded madly.

"Who?" Tanith asked annoyed with the way the others were hiding who they were going to ask.

Skulduggery looked over "Well we've decided since you're always following us around like a little puppy we may as well let you join our little club."

When he said this Tanith screamed and hugged him, then moved on to the others only stopping at Shudder who paused before throwing tanith over his shoulder and throwing her in a large pile snow outside with everyone else laughing at the door.

Shudder turned to go back inside chuckling when a leg swooped under him and knocked him face first in to the snow and then to complete it Tanith pushed the snow on her on his head and walked back inside to address the others "I would like to say thank you for asking me to join and my answer is YES!" And with that she ran up the stairs to 'her room' just as shudder ran in smashing the snow onto Valkyrie instead of Tanith.

"SHUDDER!" Valkyrie roared.


	2. The drive

Ok so this is the second story and I have to say I had no clue what I was writing and still not sure what it is but every thing is continuing from the first one meaning ganith, dead man tanith and traitor ravel (GODDAMIT RAVEL)

The drive

Valkyrie looked back and laughed, Skul had refused to take Ghastly's van so all the other five dead men (including tanith) were squashed into the back of the Bentley.

Shudder who was sitting under a very annoyed Sacren just glared. "Why is Valkyrie in the front anyways? She's really the youngest here." Ghastly asked "Not that I'm not delighted with my seat" he added cheekily as he lifted tanith higher up his lap.

"Valkyrie's in the front because she's really scary and none of you had the guts to make her move" skulduggery explained.

Sacren laughed at this but when she glared round you could hear him whimper. Val laughed and turned back to the front where her hand was resting on the gear stick and skulduggery's was on top changing the gear. When tanith saw thing she giggled and whispered something to ghastly who looked up saw it and passed it on.

By the time shudder was told the other four were doubled up laughing which was quiet an accomplishment in the car. Valkyrie looked round and glared

"What's wrong with you now?" She asked looking at Sacren who could make a grown man cry but was for some reason terrified of Valkyrie.

Vex said "Ah skul always the younger women!"

Skulduggery who had been focusing on the road suddenly parked and turned to vex. "What did you just say to me?" he said it slowly while staring him straight in the eyes. Sacren grinned "Ah that's so cute you two!"

Valkyrie glared "actually skul was showing me how to drive the Bentley."

When they heard this they all went quiet they had really thought they had caught them. Up front valkyrie glanced at skulduggery and smiled their secret was still safe for awhile.

Oh my god did I just do valduggery? I think I did. Oh wow I'm so good that I DIDN'T see that coming. X D


	3. I'm bored!

**Hi scarlet here! OK so I'm writing this on the way back from coder dojo coolest projects (s/o to those who went /know bout it) so I'm pretty tired and that means this might not be that good.**

 **Oh and I sadly I don't own the skul P. series**

I'm bored!

Ok so in this skulduggery can become human for 24 hours at a time with a pill (not my idea got it from a different author) (g+s=ghastly and skul. t+v=tanith and val)

Valkyrie sighed and glanced at skulduggery. He had taken one of his pills so he had his disguise off and was reading a book. He had once let her watch the transformation from skeleton to man. It was quite amazing to see. Once he placed it in between his teeth and bite down the skin and flesh would spread out from his mouth (teeth?) around his skull down his neck and over the rest of his body (he had a suit on people!)

Skulduggery looked up and laughed.

"What?" valkyrie asked innocently.

"You're lying upside down on the back of that armchair and sighing like it's the end of the world and it's not because we've seen what that look's like."

"Leave her alone skul she's bored and I'm bored and you two won't entertain us!" Tanith whined from the back of the other armchair.

Ghastly looked over at skulduggery and grinned "should we show them what we did to dexter and sacren when they complained?"

"Don't see why not." He replied an evil glint in his almost black-green eyes.

Tanith and Valkyrie who had been listening to the two men speak were now standing getting ready to run if either of them made a move.

Both of the men lunged towards the girls but they were gone running as fast as they could up the stairs and were out of sight before g+s could get up. T+v quickly ran to the attic and closed it before the lads saw.

"Ok we're going to need reinforcements" Tanith whispered to val. Val nodded and took out her phone.

"Hey scarlet what you doing right now? Ok great so you can come round? Yeah so ghastly and skul are hunting us cause we said we were bored. I know right?! Ok thanks we're in the attic and the lads know we're up stairs so make sure they don't see you.k byee!"

"She's in and she's bringing Cara scorch, you know the chick with the brown hair and the weird obsession with that turtle Jeremy?" As val had been on the phone tan (lol) had moved a load of junk over the trapdoor as quietly as she could.

10 minutes later: T+v heard a knock on the window to see a girl with dark ginger hair crouched on the roof grinning madly while another girl with one green streak through her brown hair was looking slightly mad as she tried not to laugh. Tanith let them in and scar and cara hugged them both before bowing deeply.

"And what does our mighty leader's command of us?" Val laughed quietly before telling them the plan.

It goes something like this, scar would target ghastly and cara would target skulduggery while val and tan snuck up behind them. How it really turned out was more like skul and ghastly had decided to hide in kitchen knowing that the girls would get hungry and try to sneak down. Scar and Cara crawled down to the back door and scar (who is an adept with tanith's ability's and a necromancer(not in a temple)) walked over the window and peered down (holding one of the fish's that they had found on their way there) into the kitchen and saw g+s standing either side of the doorway.

Scar walked up to the attic window and told them where they were before helping tanith get val down from the roof (cause she's not an elemental any more). When they got down scar and cara ran in the kitchen screaming and waving their fish before smacking both men in the faces and sitting on them while tanith and valkyrie stood there laughing.

Skulduggery blew a bit of blueish-black hair out of his face and sighed "hello scarlet"

"hi skul!" she called back from on top of ghastly who stopped squirming long enough to say "You know these nutters?!"

"Excuse me but the proper term is psychos!" corrected cara from her seat on skulduggery where she was reading a newspaper.

"Well I know the one on top of you her names scarlet but she likes to be called 'scar' which I refuse to call her but as for the one reading the newspaper on me I have no clue."

"oh! Im sorry my name's Cara scorch and im a elemental and I have a wicked katana on my back! It's a pleasure to sit on you!" cara said happily putting down her newspaper.

"And im scarlet fanaa! And you're ghastly bespoke and you're very comfortable!"

"um well you're welcome miss…Fanaa?" ghastly said quite uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah it means destruction of self!" scarlet said smiling wildly.

Ghastly paused before nodding and jumping up knocking scarlet off in the process. Before any of the girls could react skulduggery was up too and ghastly now had scar and tan over his shoulders while skulduggery had val and cara. "hey come on me and scar weren't even involved!" Cara screeched. "True but you sat on us." Ghastly pointed out.

Cara just scowled and crossed her arms.

Soon skul and ghastly stopped by a stream.

"Don't you dare pleasant." Valkyrie growled in a voice that would have normally scared anyone.

As it was skulduggery just laughed and threw cara then val into it just as ghastly threw his two in. Suddenly four pairs of hands shot out of the water and dragged them under.

When they got back to the house scar and cara collected their fishes and cara's newspaper and left. After that they all sat and watched movies until tanith and val drifted off.

 **Ok so I just finished it at home and im ok with how it turned out….**


	4. The ball

**I've decided that there's a ball on (still based after TDOTL). Shout out to my besties who were the insperation for crystal and cara! 3**

 **Valkyrie and Tanith's PoV**

Valkyrie cain glared at skulduggery pleasant. She was chained to a radiator in her OWN living room while he cleaned and ghastly tried to coax tanith down from the roof.

"Tanith will you please come down?" he asked soothingly hoping nothing like last time happens.

Tanith scowled, stood up and walked over to the wall val was shackled to before puling out her sword and snapping the chains in two and helping her up.

"We're walking out of here and you're not stopping us." She growled.

Valkyrie glanced at the table and before the men could stop her she had skulduggery's hat in her hand.

Once the girls were outside tanith turned to valkyrie. "We need some where to hide."

Valkyrie nodded. "Well we can't go to china's they would go there."

Tanith glanced over at valkyrie "we could go to Scarlet's! They're terrified of them!"

Valkyrie grinned and nodded skul and ghastly were terrified of them after what happened last time.

When they got to scarlet's house noticed that there was a third car there.

"Whos that?" tanith asked val.

"No clue."

They knocked on the door and saw cara, scarlet and a girl with tan skin, chocolate brown eyes and hair nearly as dark as valkyrie's.

There was a blur and they were flattened by the hurricanes that are cara and scar. "Hey! This is Crystal Rose guys! Crys (Chris) this is Valkyrie Cain and Tanith Low." "THE valkyrie cain and tanith low?!" She screamed before launching herself at them and squeezing them in a hug.

 **Ghastly and Skulduggery's PoV**

While this was going on back at gordan's house ghastly and skulduggery were trying to find out where they went.

"We have to get them back here ghastly she has my hat."

"AND because we need to get ready for the ball skulduggery."

"My hat." Skulduggery mumbled sadly.

"They wouldn't go to china's that's too obvious, and they won't go to mine because I have the only key and I would know, tanith wouldn't want ANYONE to see her house,"

"Wait how would you know that ghastly?" skulduggery asked slyly.

"Shut up you I know for a fact you've been in val's old room way more than I've been to tanith's! Anyways they won't there or val's room too much of a chance of her parents walking on us pinning them down and freaking…again."

"So where would they be..?" skulduggery mumbled.

"One of the dead men's house's?" asked ghastly.

"Well not anton's hotel he would have to kick us out for causing trouble, dexter might hide them, so would sacren…."

"Ok so if we go to dexter's then sacren's they will probably help and if they're not there we'll go to the others and china's to make sure."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Tanith and Valkyrie's PoV**

Tanith, cara, scarlet and valkyrie were all playing 'kiss, marry, bed' when tanith phone rang. "Its dexter! Do you think they've teamed up?" "Yeah put it on speaker!"

Tanith put it on speaker and answered it. "Hey tanith! You there?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you and val really take skul's hat and go into hiding?" he asked laughing.

"Um yes…. Are you alone?"

"Yup! They just left I told them ill help but I think it'll be funnier to keep distracting them." He said grinning over the phone.

"Okay well we're hiding don't call again unless you really need to and maybe just text at that."

"Ok got it!"

 **Dexter's PoV**

Dexter hung up and grinned this is going to be FUN.

"So what did they say?" Skulduggery asked when dexter came out.

"Not much just said that they stole your hat and they're now hiding."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Damit their here!" valkyrie hollored (yelled) before she was grabbed and thrown over skulduggery's shoulder.

"Dam right we're here you need to get ready!" ghastly roared flinging a struggling tanith over his shoulder.

"But we don't want to goooo!" whined tanith and valkrie. "No one like's us and we don't like anyone!"

"Gee guys thanks!" muttered ghastly sarcastically.

"We don't like you either." Growled valkyrie from skulduggery's shoulder.

"It's not scary when your slung over someone's shoulder val."

 **General PoV**

A while later both women were dressed and they came down stairs to see the men dressed and dexter tied to the banister sulking.

"I'm going to guess you found out then." Valkyrie said as she walked towards vex to untie him.

"Ah I'm afraid I can't let you do that yet my dear combat accessory." Skulduggery warned stepping in front of her. Tanith stepped forward

"Sorry skul but he helped us so we're going to have to insist."

Ghastly sighed and looked over at skulduggery"I'm not going through that again just because of vex."

"Oi!"

Valkyrie smiled and freed dexter. He then swept her and tanith into a hug before bowing deeply "You both look ravishing and think I should probably go get ready so I can sweep you both off your feet." With that he glanced at the other men who looked quite annoyed at him and sauntered out.

"Well he got one thing right." Ghastly muttered and turned to the girls "you both look beautiful."

And they did. Valkyrie was wearing a long black ball gown that went from black to purple as it went down and was as light and wispy it could have been made with pure cloud with long black lace sleeves that tipped her middle finger at the end. Tanith's was a deep midnight blue strapless dress that stopped just above her knee and like valkyrie's was light and wispy at the end. The silver diamonds that decorated the waists of both girls glittered lightly when they moved.

They blushed "So do you."

Half an hour later people were arriving and the party had started.

When valkyrie and tanith came down from doing their hair the rest of the dead men were at the bottem of the stairs waiting to see them. Even shudder had come.

"Hey! You came!"

"Of course we came! We wouldn't leave you to fend off all your admirers AND skulduggery's ego." Sacren grinned before getting fired straight into shudder who didn't hesitate to push him right back off. Valkyrie laughed before looking up and seeing many glares being fired at them.

"Guys let's go in." she said not wanting the others to see but it was too late.

"May I ask what that look was for?" shudder asked beside the men in an instant. The men just turned and slipped into the ballroom.

When he walked back tanith was shaking her head "Maybe we should just go."

"I refuse to let them win and anyways china would have us beheaded for skipping it when we're not even saving the world." Skulduggery said calmly but forcefully and the girls knew they didn't have a choice.

When they walked into the room china walked over followed by the men they saw earlier, "Dead men." The dead men (they wouldn't have changed it so that includes the girls) nodded to her, "Mr shudder is it true that you attacked these men?"

"No grand mage I simply asked why they were glaring at my colleges." Shudder answered gesturing back to tanith and val.

"Ah I see." She turned back to the men "I hope you weren't really bothering Co. head detective Cain and miss low because if so you're not welcome here." The men spluttered before shaking their heads and going back into the crowd.

"Thank you china." Valkyrie said it so quietly that they only barely heard. Straight away skulduggery was beside her a hand on the small of her back.

"Always dear." And with that she was gone back into the crowds.

Dexter turned to the girls "I want to say now that if we see you dancing with anyone other than us we will get skulduggery to shoot them."

The girls laughed and as the music started ghastly moved forward before any of the other men could and swept tanith away.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Grinned valkyrie as the three men stepped forward to take her hand and ended up arguing about who should dance with her first while shudder who had stepped around them swept her away to the dance floor while the other men just glared at him.

"SNEEKY!" dexter called over to shudder as they danced.

"So how are you?"

"Ok I guess but while I know what dar- she did is horrible I don't know why no one will listen when I say I couldn't stop her. I tried so hard to but I couldn't."

"I know the feeling that's what happens with the gist. The powers too strong and sometimes you just can't stop." Valkyrie nodded and shudder lead her back to the others as the song stopped.

Suddenly she was jumped on by one red and gold blur, one yellow and deep blue blur and a silver and turquoise blur. The dead men tensed but when they heard val laugh they relaxed and waited to see which mad friends of val's they were. As they stepped back skulduggery groaned and the men looked over

"Scarlet fanna, Cara scorch and someone else." He sighed.

"Someone else?! I'll have you know that my name is crystal rose and it's an honour too met you!" the men nodded this is what they've come to expect with valkyrie's friends.

Just then another song came on and skulduggery took valkyrie's hand and lead her out again. The others marvelled at how they moved through the crowds completely at ease with each other, never having to check where their moving because people just stopped to let the two glide through. They seemed to be talking about something when valkyrie glanced around to see many people had stopped and was watching and whispered something to skulduggery who just laughed and dipped her as the song ended. A huge round of applause then erupted among the guests and valkyrie blushed as skulduggery lead her back but before they got there tanith was there pulling val towards the other side of the room.

 **Valkyrie's pov**

She couldn't believe that everyone had been watching them dace and even more that she hadn't noticed until she glanced around to find tanith. It didn't help that when she asked skulduggery he hadn't tried to lie to her he just said that they were watching because of the way they danced. She was sure some might have found it weird that they danced so easily with each other, but skulduggery had once said that the best dancers trust their partners completely and she trusts no one more than him.

"Val you and skulduggery were amazing!" Tanith said and smiled.

"It was a lot of fun but I can't believe everyone was watching us."

"You were amazing everyone moved out of your way it was so funny when the two of you would move by and people would just stop and watch."

"I'm sure you enjoyed that Cain"

The two women turned to see crux standing there (Yes he's still alive for my reasons of wanting to beat him up) and sighed "What do you want crux?" valkyrie sighed knowing that this wasn't over.

"Just wondering when they'll be locking you two up."

Valkyrie stiffened and tanith glared "If you've got a problem with it go to the council not us."

"Oh but that won't happen because you've very powerful friends don't you?"

With that valkyrie snapped out of her trance and attacked him and when she had him pinned she lent in and whispered

"The last powerful 'friend' I had killed so many people because he thought it 'wasn't fair' that we had to hide from normal people. So don't you dare say that to me."

 **General PoV**

There was a crash and skulduggery was already running towards it with the others following close behind. No one stood in his way not when it was his partner. He got there in time to see her lean in and whisper something in crux's ear and when he pulled her up she didn't struggle she just turned and walked out of the room not stopping for anyone.

Then tanith who had jumped on crux the moment valkyrie got of had to be pulled of by dexter, sacren and ghastly while she screamed at him

"Don't you dare act like you're innocent! You've chased a fourteen year old instead of trying to catch a criminal! People died because of that!"

"People have died because of you miss low." he sneered.

That was it. That was all it took. Ghastly understood people were afraid but everyone knew that you couldn't stop remnants from doing what they do once you're possessed and what crux said was unforgivable.

Tanith slumped but ghastly stiffened and then using everything his mother taught him he stepped forward and threw a punch that flung crux to the other side of the room. And with him dealt with he swept tanith up in his arm's and left followed by the rest of the dead men except skulduggery who had already strode out after valkyrie.

 **Dead men's PoV (mainly skul's)**

Skulduggery paused long enough to see tanith launch herself at crux before striding out after valkyrie. He found her in her uncle's study standing in the same place as the first day he met her.

"What happened?" he asked softly warping his arm around her shoulder.

"He asked why we aren't in jail and when tanith said that he should ask the elders he said that it wouldn't work because we have very powerful…" valkyrie paused before continuing "friend's, so I attacked him and when he was on the ground I reminded him what my 'very powerful friends' have done before you pulled me up and now we're here."

"Well if it helps he's going to have two black eye's curtsy of tanith and I may just kill him."

Just then dexter walked in and hugged valkyrie "You may not need to skul. Not after ghastly's punch." Valkyrie looked up sharply.

"WHAT!" she roared.

Ghastly placed tanith in the big arm chair and turned to her "I refuse to let that excuse of a man insult my girls." And before she could answer he pulled her into a hug. When she took in the smell of fabric and tea she couldn't help it, she cried. At seeing the great valkyrie cain break down most of the dead men stepped back sharply but skulduggery stepped forward and pulled her to him while ghastly moved over to tanith.

"I'm not hugging you because apparently I make people cry I'm that bad at them." Ghastly warned tanith. This made valkyrie laugh before pulling out of the hug with skulduggery and rubbing her eye's angrily,

"I'm fine, now I want to know what happened when I left."

"Well when you swaggered out, well done on that by the way, tanith jumped crux and tried to get rid of whatever amount of chin he had left and when we got her off she kept screaming at him. That's when he went wrong he should have stayed quite but he didn't. He blamed tanith for what the remnant did. So ghastly punched him to the other side of the room. Quite literally made him go flying to the other side of the room it was hilarious to watch!"

"Not hilarious on my knuckles." Ghastly muttered from where he was sitting with tanith.

"Hush you I'm not done! Anyways after he did that he scooped up tanith, which surprised me because she is heavy!"

"Oi!"

Dexter ignored her and kept going "and carried her bridal style out of the room and she told us everything from in his arms where she looked VERY comfy. I think I'll try that sometime."

At this tanith blushed and ghastly glared at vex "Don't you dare."

"Fine I'll get sacren to do it."

Sacren grinned "Of course dear."

"See sacren's nice… wait what do you mean 'dear' I wouldn't be the woman in our relationship! You would!"

"No I wouldn't! You're the one who wants to be carried BRIDAL style!"

"But that's for fun!"

"Guys as much as we enjoy these type of arguments the grand mage is outside and doubt she wants to listen to you." Shudder interrupted them before it got too much.

"Ah grand mage! Perfect! So which one of us?"

China smiled "I think I'll have to say dexter. Sorry sacren."

Sacren pouted and Skulduggery sighed "Not you too."

"No, not me too I only came up to ask if the attack was provoked?"

"Do you think ghastly bespoke would have punched someone across the room unprovoked?"

"Ah true it's only really you who does that."

"I don't know if I should feel complimented or insulted."

"Probably complimented knowing you."

Skulduggery shrugged "It's a fuzzier feeling."

China laughed and walked out.

"I think it's time to go back to my house."

"Do you have alcohol?"

Skulduggery sighed "Yes sacren."

 **Well I think I'll leave it there the rest is for another day…**

 **Sorry that this is such a long chapter! It just kinda happened!**


	5. Dead man's partner

Ok so I got this idea that after dark days the dead men minus skulduggery meet up to talk about skulduggery and valkyrie's partnership so shudder and ghastly have met her and they've seen the pair together. _**Ghastly,**_ _Shudder_ **,** Sacren, **Dexter** and _Ravel_

Ghastly sighed as sacren rue wandered into the room as if he wasn't 15 minutes late.

" _Thanks for showing up!_ " shudder growled at sacren making him jump back.

" **He came!** " sacren was scowling as dexter started clapping.

"I forgot how annoying you people were."

" _ **Ah sacren don't say that!**_ "

" _Can we just get back to why we're here?"_ asked shudder.

" _Of course! Why are we here again?"_ ravel said delighted to see his brothers again.

" _ **We're here because you lot said you wanted to know about skulduggery's new partner. Valkyrie Cain.**_ " Ghastly sighed.

"So what is she like? Only you and shudder have met her, all we've heard is stories about 'the dark haired girl who has saved the world with the skeleton detective' and by the sounds of it she's pretty tough."

" _Oh she is much more than that_ " shudder smiled " _She can push skulduggery and he wants to be a better person around her. She was the one to kill the_ _Grotesquery and she's killed gods. She helped fight off a zombie horde in my hotel and she didn't even blink at the sight of my gist, she is straightforward and self-assured. She's strong and quick. She won't take no as an answer._ "

The other men blinked. Anton shudder doesn't talk a lot and doesn't hand out unearned compliments. They all looked at ghastly next.

" _ **I agree with anton. The first time I met valkyrie I tried to get her to leave all this behind. To keep her safe. But she's stubborn, nearly as stubborn as me. From what I know the night that they met he saved her life and when he tried to leave she took his hat hostage and made him bring her."**_

" **Ah smart girl."** Dexter grinned

" _ **She is. She was the one to go into the portal and rescue skulduggery and she forgave me after I came back without a second thought. She personally saved Mr. Bliss and none of this is gone to her head. All it's ever done is make her more determined to save people."**_

The other men were once again shocked. Not many know that it was valkyrie that saved skulduggery and even less knew she saved bliss.

"What age is she?"

" _ **When she began she was 12 but now she is nearing her 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday."**_

"All in the space of 3-4 years. She MUST be one scary person."

Ghastly and shudder laughed. "Yes." They answered.

That's the end of this one but review if you want a part two because I could do one for after the sixth book where they meet up now that they've all met her or I could carry on this one. Or both…..


	6. Author's note

Ok this an authors note just to say that in going on holidays so I wont be able to post for a while!


	7. Hungry!

Valkyrie is 26 and this is what happens when skulduggery doesn't feed her.

Skulduggery glanced over at Valkyrie. She had been staring at him for most the ride home. He was going to say something but knowing the look in her eye all too well he decided to wait until she said something. Finally he parked and when he turned to Valkyrie. She whispered something so quietly that he barely heard "food." He tilted his head. "You're hungry?"

She glared at him "yes I'm hungry! Just because you don't need food doesn't mean I don't. You haven't fed me all day!"

"I apologise Valkyrie I forget that you're only human. What is it that you would like to eat?" Valkyrie thought for a while before saying "I want Chinese and I want coffee and I want Tanith to be there."

Skulduggery sighed and nodded "I'll bring you to Gordon's and you can call her."

Half an hour later Tanith and the Chinese had came and the two girls were looking through the movies. "Can I go now?" Skulduggery asked already moving towards the door.

"No! We want to watch the conjuring 2 and I'm not staying here alone after!"

Skulduggery sighed and settled down for the evening.

Skulduggery stood up and lifted Valkyrie in his arms. Tanith had left half an hour before but Valkyrie had been too scared to go to bed so she had curled up beside skulduggery and talked to him until she had fallen asleep. He carried her up to her room.

Her room was as usual messy but when he stepped in he saw that she had a fedora just like his hanging on the bedpost. Skulduggery froze, jolting Valkyrie awake. She turned over and noticed what he was looking at. I "You weren't meant to see that." She muttered.

"Where did you get it?"

"Ghastly might of made it for me…"

Skulduggery sighed and put Valkyrie down on the bed.

"Go to sleep."

Valkyrie laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"I feel like you're not respecting my authority." He sighed giving her the pillow.

"I'm not."

"Well ok then." He turned to go.

"Goodnight skulduggery."

"Goodnight Valkyrie."


	8. Fun and games 1

Valkyrie was sitting in skulduggery's sitting room when someone knocked on the door.

''Valkyrie would you please answer the door?"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not opening the door because I'm a skeleton my dear combat accessory."

"Façade." She muttered as she walked to the door. When she opened it she screamed causing skulduggery to run out to the door to see Valkyrie hanging onto a startled Dexter vex. Skulduggery laughed as Valkyrie squeezed and Dexter started going red.

"Val I missed you too but if you don't loosen your grip I might get internal damage."

"Serves you right! Going touring in Indian mountains for months leaving nothing but a note to explain where you went!" And with that she hit him and went inside.

''I'm not hugging you, but I'll copy Valkyrie and hit you?"

"No thanks."

Skulduggery nodded and followed Valkyrie inside.

Dexter walked into one of skulduggery's sitting rooms after hanging up his coat to see Valkyrie on the phone and skulduggery sulking in his chair.

"Who she talking to?"

"I don't know. I asked her and she kicked her shoe at me."

Dexter laughed and got the other shoe to the head for it.

"I see what you mean." He muttered scowling at a hysterical Valkyrie.

"Can we know now?" Skulduggery asked impatient. Valkyrie grinned

"I think it's about time for a dead men reunion."

Twenty minutes later and after a lot of skulduggery chasing Valkyrie around the house all the men were sitting in the biggest living room.

"So what will we play?" Valkyrie asked from her seat beside skulduggery where she had his hat on her head. Sacren grinned and said "We could play truth or dare?"

"Good god no!" Skulduggery yelled while Valkyrie grinned and nodded.

"Hands up for truth or dare?" Dexter asked. Five hands went up. Skulduggery sighed "You always team up on me."

"That we do." Valkyrie muttered absent-mindedly patting him on the head (skull?).

They all sat in a circle on the ground to begin.

"Who will start?" Dexter asked excitedly.

"Umm val?"

Valkyrie grinned "Sure, we'll go clockwise so Dexter will ask me, I'll ask anton, anton will ask tanith, tanith will ask skulduggery, skulduggery will ask sacren, sacren will ask ghastly and ghastly will ask Dexter. Ok?"

Skulduggery raised his hand "I don't want to sit beside tanith. Shes too unpredictable."

"But that's what makes me fun!"

"Skulduggery I'm not saying that again so you're staying there."

"Truth or dare Val?"

"Dare of course." Valkyrie said without a doubt.

"Ok val you have to use your cheesiest pick up lines on us but you don't have to do tanith cause a certain tailor might get jealous." Dexter said grinning evilly. Valkyrie stood up and paused.

"Uh val?"

"Come on!"

"Wait. I'm thinking… Ok I'm ready."

First she walked over to sacren "They say sacren rue knows things, so do you know what I want right now?" She said draping her arm around him. Sacren for his part laughed.

Next she moved to Dexter "I wouldn't mind playing with your lasers sometime." This time blushing. Dexter raised his hand and let it light up grinning. She now turned round to look at the other three men. Glancing over at shudder she walked up and sat down on his knees "How about I sit here and we all about what ever comes up?" She cooed. Anton looked terrified while the other men laughed.

Valkyrie now looked at the last men who were looking a lot more worried. Valkyrie stared at skulduggery before turning to tanith and whispering something to her. She grinned and nodded to her. Valkyrie then turned back to skulduggery.

"Now Valkyrie…"

Valkyrie walked over and whispered loud enough for the others to hear

"I wouldn't mind having a second skeleton in me."

Before tapping his façade tattoo and stepping back. Now that skulduggery had a face everyone could see his shocked expression. Valkyrie now turned to ghastly "Do you want a tailor one or a general one?"

"Hey I didn't get that option!" Anton said.

"Do you really want me to tell you the hotel one?"

Shudder froze and shook his head slowly.

"Good. Now ghastly?"

"Um general?"

Valkyrie laughed and nodded "Ok. The only thing I want in between our relationship is latex." At the last part Valkyrie blushed and walked over to tanith and whispered one to tanith.

"Hey! That's not fair! You said all ours out loud!" Sacren complained

"Yeah but Dexter said that I didn't need to do one for her."

"I want to hear the tailor one!" Dexter said grinning at ghastly.

"Oh." Valkyrie said turning to ghastly "The only thing I want you to make is my day." On saying this ghastly went red, the other men laughed but tanith went over to him and sat on his lap. "Sorry val but he's taken. But I'm sure the others wouldn't mind comforting you."

Valkyrie laughed and went back to her seat. "Dear anton truth or dare?"

Anton looked at her before saying "I think I'll stick with truth." Valkyrie smiled "How many women have you kissed in one night?" Anton paused before spreading out his fingers and counting them off. "Anton shudder!" Valkyrie teased when he passed ten. Anton looked up "About 36." "WHAT?" Sacren and Dexter yelled. Ghastly just stared "I thought you were the responsible one."

"Can we move on?"

"Of course."

Anton turned to tanith "Tanith truth or D-"

"DARE!"

Anton smiled and nodded "You have to sit on each dead man except me and ghastly. A new person each new turn."

"Ok who's going first?"

"You can start here tanith." Valkyrie said before the lads started teasing ghastly. Tanith nodded and sat on Valkyrie's knee.

"Ow! Your heavy!"

Tanith ignored her and turned to skulduggery "Ok skul what do you want? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh um…. Ooo we never did find out how the two of actually properly met!"

"It was at Gordon's funeral. She spotted me standing under a tree near by paying my respects and then after at the wake she went up to the study and when I went up I saw her just standing there. She looked retarded."

"Hey! I was mourning my dead uncle!"

"Hush now. Anyways after I charmed her I left and we didn't meet again until the will reading where I met her wonderful aunt and she got herself a house."

Valkyrie nodded "He walked by me and congratulated me."

"But the first time we properly met was after when a man attacked innocent Stephanie and I had to save her. That's how she started on the road to becoming Valkyrie Cain and the devil sitting here."

"Oi!"

"Ok stop guys we have to move on." Sacren interrupted eager to have his turn.

Tanith got up and plopped down on skulduggery next.

"Sacren truth or- ow! That's my eye socket! Dare?" Skulduggery ask trying to keep tanith in one place. Sacren smiled "Dare."

"Ok you have to find something with an s in the beginning of its name and kiss it for 60 seconds."

Everyone stared at skulduggery. Sacren nodded "Respect." He then moved around the room looking for something to use.

"Shovel?"

"Shelf?"

"Shudder?"

At the last one everyone started laughing while Anton backed away from Sacren.

"Valkyrie if you don't stop flirting with anton I shall be forced to shoot him." Skulduggery warned.

"Ah is someone jealous?" Anton teased.

"It's ok when this is over you can all have a kiss. Except ghastly. I like my head on my shoulders." Valkyrie said still looking for something that Sacren can kiss. Then she saw it. Tanith's sword was sitting on the armchair near Sacren. "Hey! I have something!" she called pointing to the sword. Sacren grinned and grabbed it. Then he started kissing and stroking the sword. This continued for 60 seconds and the Sacren put it back on the armchair.

Valkyrie then stood up and walked to each man in turn kissing each on the cheek and she even gave ghastly a peck on the head.

"Oi! Where's mine?" Tanith asked now sitting on Sacren. Valkyrie laughed and gave tanith a big kiss on the cheek.

Sacren now turned to ghastly "What will it be ghast?" Ghastly hesitated "Umm…truth?"

Sacren grinned "I've always wanted to ask why on earth you would pick ghastly as a name?"

Ghastly stared at Sacren before gesturing to his face and shrugging. Tanith jumped off Sacren and hit ghastly. "I can't believe you! Why would you still think that!?"

"I can't help it I'm ok with that."

"Hands up here who thinks ghastly is ugly?"

No one raised their hand. "The others are used to me." Ghastly muttered.

"Me and Tanith haven't known you as long but I never though of you as ugly even when I first met you and if Tanith thought that she wouldn't have gone out with you." Valkyrie said quietly.

She had started doing that sometimes when she was alone with the dead men.

Skulduggery was beside her whispering something as soon as she said it his arm around her like a comforting father. "I didn't have friends like you when I picked it." Ghastly said sadly watching Valkyrie nod to whatever skulduggery had said.

"No more sad stuff! There's still one more person to go!" Valkyrie said happy again.

Ghastly grinned and turned to Dexter. He put his hand up to ghastly

"I shall be picking dare because I have too many secrets to do truth."

Ghastly grinned "I though so. Dexter you have to name all of the seven dwarfs and you have to take off a piece of clothing for each one you miss. You have…. what? 40 seconds?"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

Dexter who been wearing heavy clothing when he had arrived but had changed into his signature jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie scowled "Ghastly are you sure you want to take the risk of letting tanith seeing MY muscles?"

"Oh don't worry ghastly's got a lot more muscles than you" Tanith said sweetly.

"Well what about poor val? Sh-."

"Dexter I've seen all of you except ghastly without tops on. Don't even finish that sentence."

Tanith glanced over at Valkyrie " You've seen skulduggery AND anton?!"

Valkyrie blushed "skulduggery's shirts are always getting ripped and Anton walked into the wrong tent after a shower on a mission."

"That's why the two of you were blushing so much during the banshee mission!"

Anton glared at Sacren but didn't answer.

"I'm surprised that you haven't seen ghastly."

"Well I have but he didn't know." Valkyrie muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"Well it was when skulduggery made me go in because he was sulking and I walked in and he wasn't in the front room so I walked into the back room and he was mending the shirt he was wearing so I just kind of backed out of the room and waited for him out side."

Ghastly laughed "I remember that day! You kept glancing at me! I thought I missed a rip."

"Hey! Come on its my turn!" Dexter whined.

"Ok ok. Go. Now!"

"Um… Ok sneezy…, doc, clumsy…., grumpy, sleepy…..."

"Times up! You missed dopey and that other one…"

Dexter laughed and took off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"My my granny what big muscles you have!" Valkyrie teased evilly.

"All the better to grab you with!" Dexter roared throwing Valkyrie over his shoulder and legging it out of the room.

The others looked at skulduggery expecting him to go after them but he was just sitting back as if waiting for something.

"What?"

"Valkyrie was just been grabbed by large man and you're not going after them."

"She can take care of herself. And it's not 'a large man' it's only Dexter."

There was a crash and Valkyrie walked back into the room looking smug.

"Should I ask what happened?" Ghastly said laughing.

"Well Dexter's pride might be wounded and his knee."

Skulduggery laughed "Told you so."

"You told them what?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"Nothing."

Dexter limped into the sitting room. He looked grumpy and he was holding his kneecap. On seeing the great Dexter vex hobbling because of a 24 year old skulduggery laughed "You had her slung over your shoulder and she still bet you!" Dexter scowled and mumbled something sounding like "At least I didn't need to be saved by a magic less 12 year old."

Valkyrie grinned and stood up "Anyone else want to be embarrassed by me today? Sacren? I haven't embarrassed you yet."

"Me and Anton aren't embarrassed!" Ghastly interrupted.

"Oh really? What about some certain pick-up lines?"

Ghastly paused before saying "I hope you have never said them to anyone else EVER."

 **Hi! Hope you liked this. I'm thinking about doing a second one of this that will include a new character called disharmony (thanks to a certain reviewer for the character!) and a new game. Since I'm doing this on holidays I will probably have others up too but if you think of a good game for the dead men I will try to make it happen!**


	9. Our next game is!

**Shout out to shannonlouisehoughton2003 for the idea! Never have I ever is our next game!**


	10. A dead man's crush

**This is pretty much one of the dead men is in love. Shout out to anyone who can guess who I was thinking of but if you have a guess and a reason why I'll happily shout out too!**

She's beautiful. She had given up on reading awhile ago, now she's just stretched out on a couch poking someone( **who**?). The rest of us are meant to be reading too but only some of us are still going. She rolled over hand over her head trying to go asleep. The movement made the muscles roll under her skin.

Suddenly she shot off the couch. The others burst out laughing but she didn't move. I walked over carefully. I crouched down to see if she was alright but the moment my hand went out she grabbed me and dragged me down so I fell on top of her. She had been lying on her side but when I fell she got pushed over so I was leaning over her face barely keeping off of her.

Rough hand pulled me up and I could feel the heat rising in my face. Once I was up the same hands helped her up. She was laughing at my bright red face but I didn't care. Her laugh is beautiful. Valkyrie Cain is beautiful.


	11. Meet the famiy

**Valkyrie's PoV**

I glanced at Tanith. She had been going out with ghastly since darquesse and 5 years have passed since I left and 4 days since I came back home. Home, with the dead men and Tanith and everyone I love. She kept hugging me every time I saw her and I'm so happy to be back and to see everyone. All of the dead men had come to see their 'sister' since I had come back and Dexter and Sacren have warned that if I leave again they will follow me and drag me back. But today is for me and Tanith to bond again. After the war and everything that happened I never got to fix everything. Ghastly has really helped her though. She's more like she was before even if she was a bit thinner.

"You know who I've never met?" I asked slyly.

"Who?" Tanith asked knowing trouble was coming.

"Your brother."

"You want to go to London to see my brother?"

"YUP!"

 **General PoV**

2 hours later and a lot of begging to ghastly and skulduggery the girls were on a plane to London (First class).

"So what's he like?"

"Big, strong, overprotective, what you would expect."

"Has ghastly met him?"

Tanith sighed "Yes. It was horrifying. He tried to scare ghastly so ghastly stood there nodding and my brother ended up sighing and talking to him normally. Then they started talking about me! I gave up and went to the training room."

"Is that why ghastly said to ask him about the great fire?"

Tanith grinned "I'll tell you that one another time."

When they got to the arrivals hall Tanith started looking around.

"Who's picking us up?" Valkyrie asked

"My brother wouldn't have been able, he would have sent someone… There!"

Tanith was pointing to a man holding a sign with 'Trouble makers Cain and Low' written on it in curly writing.

"That's us!" Tanith grinned linking her arm into Valkyrie's.

"Who wrote that?"

"My brother. He likes to insult me."

When they got to Tanith's old house Valkyrie grinned "Your house is COOL!" (insert whatever house you think Tanith would have lived in.)

It had what Valkyrie guessed was Tanith's family crest, two swords crossed with ivy growing up one and fire going up the other over the door.

"The ivy on the sword represents natural fighters while the burning sword represents courage and passion."

"You've always been able to say it better than me sister."

Valkyrie and Tanith turned to see a tall strong-looking man with caramel coloured hair and sea green eyes standing there. Tanith jumped at the man wrapping him in a hug.

"Missed you too Tani." The man laughed "you must be miss Cain."

"Valkyrie." She blushed. Tanith forgot to say how hot her brother is.

"Well Valkyrie it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoyed your plane ride."

"Oh don't worry nippy we had lots to talk about." Tanith teased

"I'm guessing since you're using that horrific nickname you haven't told her my name."

"Your so over dramatic."

"Nippy? Nice one." Valkyrie teased

"Will I tell him yours?" Tanith asked evilly.

"Don't you dare 'tani'"

"Please do."

Tanith turned to 'nippy' "Do you know what val's power is?"

"Well I know that you had your surge in a different universe and it lasted very long time. It's pure magic or something."

"I'm going to tell you what my magic is since Tanith will probably exaggerate. You were right about my surge and my magic. I can shoot white lightning and I can see people's magic and their aura.."

"That's awesome! So what's your nickname?"

"Sparky!"

"No it's not ignore her! I'm Valkyrie or Val that's it."

"Val.. Nice."

"Soo what's your name?"

"My names Quick, John Quick."

"Ah quick, nippy. Nice name but I have to ask why John?"

"I see want you meant Tani." John muttered "The first man I killed was a John. He had killed many people."

"Just like Tanith."

John nodded "She didn't know at the time."

Valkyrie turned to tanith "So Tani what was just like you said?"

Tanith grinned "I said that you were straight forward and not to sugar-coat anything."

"I don't mind a bit of sugar-coating." Valkyrie muttered

"The only person you let sugar-coat anything is skulduggery and we all know why that is."

"Low…"

"I always wondered if you did that."

Both women whipped around when John spoke "What?"

"People say that if you address your friends by their last names you should clear out quick-like (do Brits say that?)."

At this Tanith broke down laughing and Valkyrie glared at her.

"I need new friends and less gossip about me." she muttered

Tanith stood up and went inside still laughing. John turned to Valkyrie "We never did proper hellos."

"No we didn't."

"Hello my names John what's yours?" He asked sweetly putting out his hand.

Valkyrie grinned "Hello John, my names Valkyrie. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. Would you like to come in?"

"I'm not sure I should go into a strangers home. No matter how polite he is John." She teased seeing how far he'd go.

"But you do know me! You know my name, where I live, that I'm English if anything I don't know YOU."

"I guess we'll have to fix that." She teased.

"Guys if you don't come in I will have to make you. Now COME ON!" Tanith ordered from the door "and nippy if you don't stop flirting with val I will have to call skulduggery. And he shoots people that flirt with his partner."

On hearing this John laughed "I knew there was a reason she was still single!"

Tanith turned and went back into the house.

"After you madam." John said bowing. Valkyrie laughed and went up the steps and into the house.

 **John's PoV**

The moment she was in the hall she jumped. Valkyrie barely had time to scream before she was being dragged up the stairs. I ran in to see Valkyrie being dragged around the upstairs corner. Tanith ran out of the kitchen door.

"Where is she!?"

But the moment I knew it wasn't Tanith I ran. Up the stairs, around the corner, the door at the end of the hall slammed as Tanith came round the corner.

"Who's in there nippy?" She asked quietly

"Alice. Alice has Valkyrie."

 **Valkyrie's PoV**

She dropped me once in a small room. I had seen John running after me and Tanith behind him but they had stopped when they closed the door. I couldn't hear anything except whoever had grabbed me and my own breathing. I twisted around and froze. It was a girl. She had the same hair as Tanith but eyes like John. This must be their sister. She was starring at me strangely.

 **Tanith's PoV**

I looked at John.

"But I thought Alice died?"

"That's what I was told. I only found out a few months ago. I wasn't to tell anyone because when that guy gave magic to lots of people she got infected. The difference is it woke something inside her. It broke her and left. Not like the jitter girls or anything broke, just broke her. If the sanctuary found out there's a good chance they'd want to test her and we'd never see her again." John slumped against the wall defeated.

"Is Valkyrie safe? Nippy is she safe?"

He didn't answer me.

"John I know the Irish council they can and will help her but we need to help Val first or she'll never leave a cell."

John looked up and nodded "I'll go first, see if she'll let her go first. If not we'll use force."

 **Valkyrie's PoV**

She nodded to me and turned to get something. I used the distraction to scramble up but I didn't attack. If she's in the house and looks so much like Tanith and John she must be related. I don't want to hurt her, not yet. She came back with a doll. Now that she was in the light I could see that she looked about 15 but her face had a certain innocence that I never had. She smiled and gave me that doll and pointed to a little wardrobe in the corner of her room. I smiled and said "you want me to dress up the dolly?"

The girl just smiled again to say yes. I moved towards the wardrobe and opened it. Inside there was dresses, shoes, tops, pants, jewellery and handbags. I picked out a blue ball gown and little silver slippers. Once I put them on I turned to her "Do you want to pick the bag?" She smiled and walked forward shyly.

"It's ok I won't hurt you. I promise."

She nodded and stepped up and picked out a little silver bag and a blue and silver lace choker for me to put on it. Once I was done she put a silver band in its blond hair and gave it to me. She then put up one finger.

"I'm to wait here?"

She smiled and left quietly. She came back in wearing the same outfit and holding a black haired doll.

"Is it my turn to be dressed up?"

She nodded.

"My names Valkyrie, what's yours?"

She picked up a small sign lying on a table.

"Alice? That's a lovely name. It's nice to meet you Alice."

Alice moved to the wardrobe picking out a ball gown again but this one was black with a silver belt. She then picked up a pair of silver converse and and pointed to the bags and jewellery. I picked a bag like alice's but it had black jewels along the top and a simple silver chain with a black skull on it. Alice jumped up and ran into the other room. I waited while she got my little outfit set up and looked around. There was the little wardrobe, a box of other toys, a small tv, a few tables and some other things. Alice walked back in and pointed into the room.

"I'll be right back ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

I walked into the room. The dress was on a small chair with the converse at the bottom. I took off my black clothes and put them on the bed. I then pulled the dress on and paused. It fitted so perfectly that I felt like ghastly had made it. I grabbed the converse and once they were on I got my bag and necklace and went out. When Alice saw me she smiled and clapped her hands before going up to close the necklace around my neck. She grabbed a hair slide shaped in a skull and placed it carefully behind my ear.

I laughed as I was lead to a table with little tea cups, a tea pot, biscuits and a few teddies.

"This is lovely! Are we having a tea party?"

Alice grinned timidly and nodded. I sat down beside her and she poured out the tea.

 **Tanith and** __ **John's PoV**

They decided to go in and see what state Valkyrie and Alice were in before deciding how to get Valkyrie out. When they got to the door John stepped up and opened the door. Once it was open they both froze.

 **Valkyrie's/general PoV**

I turned when I heard a door opening. Alice jumped and hid behind me when it opened. John and Tanith were standing there at the door looking shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"I see you've met Alice." John said sounding confused.

"Yeah, I thought you were all related so I didn't want to hurt her. She's so sweet and timid. She wanted to play dress up and tea party so I played with her." She said her arm curled around Alice. Sometimes Tanith forgot that Val had a little sister and wasn't as tough as she seemed.

"She's not normally timid. She hasn't been this way in a long time." John whispered still looking at Alice.

Alice opened her mouth and said quietly "Valkyrie play dress up. Valkyrie happy to see my tea party."

"Yes. I was very happy." Valkyrie said gazing at Alice lovingly. "Does Ali want to make a new outfit?"

Alice smiled and nodded joyfully.

"You make it a surprise for me? I won't peek and then you can do a little show?" She asked softly. Alice ran over to the mini wardrobe and started looking through.

"That was amazing, she never trusts new people." John whispered.

"She never harmed me. She just wanted to play. When she let go of me she just picked up a doll and pointed to her little wardrobe. I did notice that she looked about 15 but she seemed too innocent to have meant harm."

"So why didn't you go out to us?" Tanith asked .

"She seemed so sweet but I didn't really know who she was or why she was here. I couldn't leave her anyways, she seemed so lonely and vulnerable."

Alice came out of the room and tapped Valkyrie holding up a little tiara. Valkyrie smiled and placed it on her head careful not to mess up her little curls.

"There you go little princess."

Alice stepped back and twirled. She had a knee length purple dress and gold sandals with gold swirls going up to her calf. The gold tiara matched perfectly and shone in the light.

Valkyrie stood beside her fixing her dress. Valkyrie's dress looked perfect on her with the silver shining on the black dress and silvery converse peeking out from underneath the hem. A delicate silver chain hung down stopping just above her heart with a black skull on her heart.

Tanith smiled and crouched down to Alice "Hey Ali. Can I have Valkyrie for a little bit? We'll only be other there." She asked pointing to the corner of the room. Alice nodded slowly and hugged Valkyrie. "What's up?" Valkyrie asked once they were over there. Tanith told Valkyrie everything John told her.

"I think you're right Tani. She would be helped and there's no chance I'm letting her be trapped there ."

They walked back to John and Alice.

"Hey Ali. Would you like to go meet some of my friends? I promise that you'll be okay, me, Tani and nippy will be there." Valkyrie asked.

Alice looked at Valkyrie and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and nodded. "Of course we can!"

Later on outside when Valkyrie had changed back Tanith turned to Val "What did she ask you?"

"Could we get pizza."

Tanith smiled "definitely my sister."

 **I'm thinking about a second chapter… Maybe? I understand that one I used Valkyrie's little sisters name but I forgot. And two that I make it sound like alice is very young but that's because of what happened to her.**


	12. Family ties

**This is about what happens when val and skul are followed. Skulduggery has taken his pill so he's human. The names were picked because their traditional Irish names and do not refer to anyones given names.**

They were being followed. A boy and a girl. They looked about 20. The girl had her head down and seemed annoyed. It might have been because of the boy beside her. While the girl had fiery ginger hair the boys hair was scruffy and mousey brown. The boy had tried to talk to his companion but she had hushed him quickly by hissing "Patrick."

Skulduggery had agreed that Patrick was his name but that they could still be from anywhere. It was only when he boy tried to talk again and went "Oonagh(oo-na) come on!"

That they knew they were Irish. hb

The girl sighed and her hair moved back long enough to see why her head was down. She had a long scar going from her ear to her neck and towards her back. There was tattoos following the scar. The boy tapped her and she flicked her hair back to the place it was before. Skulduggery placed a hand on the small of Valkyries back leading her down a side street

"The girls Ivy Sparrow she was in car crash as a child that killed everyone but her and her twin brother and as you can see she nearly died. Im guessing that 'Patrick' is her twin, Rory Finch. She couldn't get the scar healed as a child and has been looking for a way to change that for a while now."

"But why follow us?"

"We're following you because if I can't heal it I might as well hide it." Ivy said from the entrance of the side street.

"Ah hello miss sparrow."

"You are skulduggery pleasant and Valkyrie Cain? Because I have been looking for you for a long time."

"Why not go to the sanctuary?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"I am the only person to survive a wound like this thanks to my magic and I don't plan on being tested on." She hissed.

"I know what that's like so don't you hiss at me, MISS sparrow."

Ivy grinned "Oh I like you! No one ever snaps back!"

"Why thank you! I have to say I like you too, your tough."

Skulduggery and Rory stared at the girls.

"Did you just go from enemy's to friends in 20 seconds?!"

The girls grinned and nodded.

"That's a new record for you Valkyrie." Skulduggery muttered "now miss sparrow."

"Ivy."

"Ivy. Why would you come to us for help hiding your scar?"

"A scars a lot easier to hide than a skull so I want to know where you got your façade."

"Wait which one?"

"What?"

"He's got a full body façade and a tattoo façade." Valkyrie explained.

"Well I was thinking of the tattoo façade.. But what's the other?"

"He takes a pill and it gives him his body." She said waving towards skulduggery.

"Can I see?"

Skulduggery took off his glove and flexed his hand. Valkyrie poked him and he sighed and handed her his jacket. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Underneath he had muscles and a six pact.

"Awesome!"

"Thank you." He turned to Valkyrie "can I put my shirt back on? I can feel the cold when I'm like this."

"Why are you asking me? I can't stop you from putting on your shirt."

Rory laughed as Ivy inspected skulduggery's muscles, poking and prodding.

"So where could I get one one of these facades?"

"Grand Mage Sorrows."

Ivy cursed quietly and sighed "Just my bloody luck."

"We could talk to her?" Valkyrie asked looking at skulduggery. He looked back.

"It's ok-" Ivy started.

"Shh"

He stayed looking at Valkyrie.

"Does he always do that?" Ivy whispered.

"He doesn't even know he's doing it. He just focuses on something."

"That's a bit weird."

"A lot of things a weird about us."

"I guess."

"Can I see your tattoos? I'll show you mine…"

"Sure. Where's yours?"

"My arm and shoulder."

Ivy pulled her hair back so Valkyrie could see her tattoos and her scar. She expected an intake of breath or a gasp but Valkyrie just lightly tapped a tattoo.

"You're a Leo?"

"Yeah. All my tattoos have a meaning."

"But why put them along your scar?"

"So when I find a way to get rid of it I'll still have some thing to show my battle."

Valkyrie smiled "I know what you mean" she opened her palm and Ivy could see a thin ugly scar there.

"Why didn't you get rid of it?"

"It was made by a billy-Ray sanguine's razor. Scars from that never heal."

"Can I see your tattoo?"

Valkyrie took off her jacket. Black ink swirled up her arm and over her shoulder.

"Woah." Rory breathed.

"The mercian signal."

"You actually got it? Does that mean you can be invincible?"

"I can sometimes."

Skulduggery looked over "Are you done showing off?"

"I learned from you. I used to be modest. I used to have a tiny ego. You ruined me."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Ivy stepped forward "I'm guessing since you're speaking that you've decided."

"Yes. We'll talk to China, ask her if she'll do one but you'll have to pay…"

"It's ok we have money."

"Ok we'll go talk to her. But I need your number."

"It's ok I have val's and she has mine."

"When did you swap numbers?!"

"We're resourceful like that." Valkyrie grinned.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked into the sanctuary and tipstaff hurried up to them.

"Detectives."

"Hello tipstaff could we speak to grand Mage sorrows? It's an important matter." Valkyrie said.

"Oh of course I shall inform her now." He shuffled off wondering what was so important that Valkyrie would speak. She normally lets the skeleton detective talk for her. (I personally think that Valkyrie would always speak for herself but I'm quoting a certain high priest)

"An important matter?"

"Shut up."

"I'm curious, you never get this involved in other things. Why now?"

Valkyrie sighed "She doesn't feel she can go to the sanctuary for help. That's not fair. She's only like 20 and all she wants is to be able to go out in public without being stared at! I have to watch ghastly go through the same thing even though just like Ivy he doesn't have a choice!"

"I agree."

Valkyrie who had been looking at skulduggery while she said this and hadn't seen or heard China and Mr Bliss (I love bliss so he's alive and an elder) come to the doorway whipped around and blushed.

"I didn't see you there…"

"It's ok to feel this way Valkyrie. It's a good thing." Mr Bliss said watching her sadly.

"I'm guessing that you didn't ask to speak to me for the case." China sighed.

"No. It's more of a business matter."

"Has it to do Valkyrie's out burst?"

"I wouldn't call it an out burst…."

"You were screaming at ME." Skulduggery muttered. Valkyrie hit him.

"Have you heard of Ivy sparrow?"

Both Bliss and China glanced at each other before nodding.

Valkyrie saw it then. Those eyes. Sure Ivy's were slightly darker but those eyes were the same.

"How is she related to you?"

The question shocked everyone in the room.

"How did you know?" Bliss asked.

"Your eyes. Ivy's are darker but their the same eyes."

"My my what a great teacher you have." Skulduggery muttered.

"A great teacher who didn't notice." Valkyrie shot back.

"She's our niece. It was our youngest sister who left first. She inspired bliss to leave but our family disowned her. When she died her husbands family cared for Ivy and Rory. We sent money over but we didn't want to involve them too much. Our lives weren't safe."

"She still doesn't know." Valkyrie sounded happy "it's time to fix that."

"Valkyrie…." Skulduggery starts.

Valkyrie turned to him "Pleasant unless you're about to help me I WILL give you to xeana (is that the right spelling?) so she can bury you."

Skulduggery raised his hands "I was only going to say that if the elders don't want you to do it you can't threaten them."

Valkyrie laughed "Skul they're brother and sister! I've already got lots of stories about them! I can't be frightened of them after that."

All three of them froze and Valkyrie just turned and said "I'm going to call Ivy!"

A while later skulduggery went out to Valkyrie where she was waiting for him.

"Your evil. You have scared the scariest person alive and China looked worried! You're 26 and you're officially now the scariest person alive."

"I also have stories about you, thanks to my dear 'brothers'"

Skulduggery stiffened and said "Fainted."

"I was 12 and Julie."

Skulduggery climbed into the Bentley and waited for Valkyrie to get in.

"Who told you?"

"A friend."

"Cain…"

"Pleasant.."

"Damn you ARE scary. Now where do you want to go?"

"We're meeting Ivy at Phoenix park in an hour so your going to get me ice-cream and we're going to wait."

"Yes miss Cain."

An hour later a young woman climbed out of a car and ran across the park towards the benches on the other side. When the two people sitting there saw her coming the girl started running up to her too while the two men walked behind them. The two girls crashed into each other hugging.

"You were just speaking to each other! Why are you hugging?" Rory asked watching the two girls.

"Well you're not getting one now." Valkyrie said stepping back

"Good." Skulduggery muttered from beside her.

"Aww are you jealous? Do you want a hug?"

"No thanks."

Valkyrie glared at skulduggery before turning to Rory "Do you want a hug?"

"Why are you giving out hugs?"

Valkyrie ignored him. "Ivy do you want my hug?"

Ivy laughed and hugged Valkyrie. "So Val what did she say?"

"She said she'll speak to you and figure something out."

"When?"

"We can go now?"

"Really?"

"What can I say I'm popular."

Skulduggery muttered something about being popular but Valkyrie laughed "everyone I meet tells me about how you make more enemies than friends!"

"Not everyone."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and looked at Ivy "So? You coming?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

They arrived at the sanctuary half an hour later and got out. Skulduggery walked ahead with Rory while the two women walked behind whispering.

"What are you plotting?" Skulduggery said suspicious.

"Nothing." They answered sweetly.

Valkyrie smirked when skulduggery turned around and Ivy used her powers to pull the kinetic energy out of the air and watched as the men's hair raised while Valkyrie made a wall of white lighting to stop it affecting them.

As they walked through the sanctuary people kept glancing at skulduggery and Rory's hair making the young women behind them grin evilly. When they got to the throne room China looked up and froze.

"Did fletcher get to you?"

"What?"

"Skulduggery both of your hair is ridiculous you must know this."

Rory turned around "You!"

"What?" Ivy asked innocently.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie "What did the two of you do Miss Cain?"

"No clue what your on about Mr Pleasant." Valkyrie said but she burst out laughing.

"Val! You've blown the cover!" Ivy said before joining Valkyrie on the floor laughing.

After skulduggery and Rory fixed their hair and the two women calmed down they started the meeting again.

"So Miss Sparrow what have the detectives told you?" China asked cautiously.

"Just that you were willing to meet me and my brother."

"Ah they left us the hard part.."

"We wanted you to have something to say. Grand Mage."

"Of course you did. Will you wait outside?"

"Of course."

 _What happened next is another story. ;)_


	13. Have you heard?

**Have you heard? Have you?**

 **If you haven't go onto dereklandyblogspot** **.ie/** **and watch the video! /*o*\**


	14. Stand by you

**Song: stand by you by Rachel platten.**

Valkyrie got up and brushed her hair. She didn't bother get changed out of her pj's because she thought she was alone in the house.

The sun was shining through the windows and Valkyrie started to whistle. A song floated across her mind and she started singing.

 _ **Hands, put your empty hands in mine, and scars show me all the scars you have. And hey if your wings are broken please take mine so yours can open too, cause I'm going to stand by you.**_

As she went through the verse she got braver.

 _ **Tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes. And hurt, I know your hurting but so am I. Oh love If your wings are broken borrow mine so yours can open too, cause I'm going to stand by you. Even if your breaking down we can find a way to break through. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell with you. Love you not alone! Cause I'm going to stand by you. Even if we can't heaven. I'm going to stand you. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell with you. Love your not alone! Cause I'm going to stand by you.**_

She drifted into the kitchen not hearing people moving in the living room. She kept singing as she made a cup of coffee.

 _ **The Yeah your all I never knew I needed. And my heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating. And love if your wings are broken we can brave through those emotions too, cause I'm going to stand by you. And oh truth. I guess truth is what you believe in. And faith. I think faith is having a reason. And I know my love if your wings are broken borrow mine so yours can open too. Cause I'm going to stand by you! Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell with you. Love your not alone! Cause I'm going to stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven, I'm going to stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell you.**_

Valkyrie picked up her coffee mug and opened her living door. Everyone in the room froze. Valkyrie glanced down at what she was wearing and blushed. All she had on was short shorts and a tank top.

"Why are you in my house at 8:30 in the morning?!"

All the men flinched but Dexter spoke "I thought skul asked you if we could come over this morning?"

"I said they wanted to come over.."

"I thought you meant at a proper time! Not when I haven't even had coffee! And you," Valkyrie yelled turning to the terrified dead men "why would any of you think that this is a proper time to show up?!"

Valkyrie turned and stormed back to the kitchen muttering about stupid men and coffee.

Sacren decided that she was as mad as she was going to get and said "Great singing!"

Xeana(?) came bounding into the room and sat right on top of sacren's face.

"I have her trained to do that to all of you." Valkyrie said from the door. "Xeana come."

The dog jumped off Sacren and sat beside Valkyrie as she ate her breakfast. Sacren scowled and turned to Dexter "dexter attack!"

Dexter laughed and barked before walking over and sitting on Valkyrie's other side.

"Even Dexter wants to be my dog." Val smirked

"Im hoping that you'll give me some rashers too."

"Xeana earned them by sitting on Sacren."

"You want me to sit on Sacren?"

"No."

"Traitor." Sacren muttered.

Dexter glared at Sacren "I never get up this early! I didn't even eat anything today! So if she feeds me I'm on her side."

Valkyrie laughed and got up "Come on I've got some cereal in the press."

Dexter grinned and followed Valkyrie growling wolfishly.

"Dexter Vex!" Valkyrie howled from the kitchen.

The others walked in to see Dexter pinning Valkyrie on the ground and slobbering all over her while she squirmed and squealed.

"The great Valkyrie Cain singing AND squealing?" Ghastly teased.

Valkyrie shoved Dexter off her and looked at ghastly from where she was lying on the ground.

"The legendary dead men cowering from a 26 year old?"

" A VERY scary 26 year old." Sacren mumbled.

"She's officially the scariest person alive." Skulduggery said from the doorway.

The other men looked around "WHAT?"

"She terrified Mr Bliss during a case. Do you know of Ivy sparrow?"

All nodded.

"Well Ivy and Miss Cain here are good friends and when Valkyrie wanted China and Bliss to meet her and I said that she can't make them and she just laughed and said 'Skul they're brother and sister! I've already got lots of stories about them! I can't be frightened of them after that.' Bliss was SCARED and China looked worried."

All of them looked at Valkyrie who was still lying on the ground looking extremely smug.

"Your evil." Ghastly said looking shocked and proud.

"You don't seem too sad about that." She grinned sitting up.

"Why is she evil now?" A deep voice ask scaring all but Valkyrie who had seen Bliss walk in.

"We're talking about how I'm the scariest person alive." Valkyrie said smugly standing up.

"Ah yes well done about that." Bliss said and paused before giving her a small smile.

"And what did you mean by evil now?" She ask sweetly freezing Bliss. "Careful with your answer."

"That. That is evil."

Valkyrie grinned and walked out of the room "I apologise elder bliss, I will be back in a second to find out why you have graced us with your presence."

She could practically hear ghastly's smug smile and Mr Bliss's knuckles clench as she walked up the stairs.

After Mr Bliss left the dead men turned to Valkyrie.

"Yes?"

"You're a bad person. Good people don't spend the whole time teasing everyone except the elder."

"Just because I'm a good guy does not mean I'm a good person." she said going over the the back room and taking out some dog food. "Still hungry Dexter?"

Dexter grinned "Will I have to give you some more kisses for something better?"

"Nah xeana gives better kisses. Xeana Dexter wants a kiss!"

There was a blur and a yell and Dexter was on the ground with xeana licking his face.

Shudder then spoke for the first time since Valkyrie came down,

"Can I ask you something?"

"The silent one has spoken! What do want to say O' silent one?"

Shudder glared at valkyrie "Why are we here?"

"Is my company not enough reason." Valkyrie asked fake hurt.

"It's always lovely to see you but considering you almost killed us when you saw us there must be something else."

"Oh yeah there's not I just wanted to meet up but I didn't now Val wouldn't know." Sacren said.

"Wow. Sacren rue didn't know something that was life threatening AND admitted it!"

"Shut up. I'm not life threatening!"

"Yes you are."

Valkyrie scowled and called xeana before storming out of the room.

"You know you will probably regret that."

Skulduggery laughed "Yeah I know but her face was worth it."


	15. Seeing dead men

**I love the dead men and I always wanted to do a story about what it would be like if hopeless and Larkin were alive. Hopeless is described as a man with one name and many faces so I feel that Derek is being sneaky and that hopeless is a shapeshifter. Larkin was harder, people have said that he can heal himself (like darquesse but it's a rare adept gift.) but he forgets this at times. He can also control plants and animals. This means when hopeless shifts into an animal Larkin can control him.**

Valkyrie grinned. It had been 6 months since Larkin and Hopeless appeared back from the dead. They had to hide when serpine started hunting them during the war so hopeless shifted their reflections so they were more realistic. They had hidden and when the war was over the men had tried to find the others but they were still being hunted. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had seen them running from the guys that the two of them were tracking.

When skulduggery saw Larkin after they had taken them down he had pulled out his gun.

"Who are you." He has said it with cold fury in his voice.

It had shocked Valkyrie because she had never seen him before.

"Skulduggery? Is that really you? Please say it is. Please." The man had begged.

"You can't be. I saw you die. I went to your funeral. I watched Anton mourn for years."

Valkyrie was worried now. "Skulduggery who is he?"

When she spoke the man looked at her. "You're Valkyrie Cain?"

"I asked a question."

"Larkin."

"How do you know skulduggery Larkin?" Valkyrie asked while skulduggery stood beside her stiffly. She had heard that name before but she couldn't figure out where.

"I worked with skulduggery during the war."

That's where she heard it. The others were always talking about Larkin and hopeless.

"Your Larkin? I thought you died."

"That was what we were going for but we got delayed finding our way back."

Skulduggery finally moved. He punched Larkin in the jaw.

"Took you bloody long enough!" He roared.

Larkin stumbled and laughed "I've got another surprise for you skul. Hopeless come on."

The big black dog that had laid down beside Larkin jumped up and bounded towards skulduggery changing as he did. when he was in front of skulduggery he was a man with shaggy black hair, blue eyes and a delighted smile.

"Bloody shapeshifter." Skulduggery muttered.

The man, hopeless, turned to Valkyrie and bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you miss Cain."

Valkyrie laughed "That was cool!"

Skulduggery stepped forwards "You need to go to the sanctuary."

After they were cleared they told Valkyrie and skulduggery everything that had happened and why they never contacted them.

"You've been on the run for over 100 years?"

Larkin laughed "It does sound ridiculous doesn't it."

Valkyrie, who had taken an instant liking to the two crazy men smirked "I just hope the others reactions are like skul's. I think you can still see the mark!" She leaned back against skulduggery and he moved slightly to let her. Hopeless and Larkin glanced at each other and smiled. (They wouldn't have been there to see them grow close so this would be pretty big.).

Valkyrie smiled sweetly at skulduggery "Can I go call the others?"

He sighed "Can you wait until we get back to your house?"

"I'll just tell them to meet us there! Ghastly had a spare key!"

"You want four rowdy men in your house alone?"

"Anton and Ghastly aren't as rowdy as the others. It's grand."

"I hope they find your photo album."

"I think we should wait until I make you bring us to my house. But I'm calling to tell them to cancel any 'appointments'."

"Fair enough."

Valkyrie grinned and bounded out of the room. Hopeless looked at skulduggery wistfully.

"What?" Skulduggery asked.

"You haven't been like that in a long time."

"Valkyrie Cain's like that. You love her or you hate her. You should be happy she likes you, she's not a person to cross."

"I can see that, but it's something else. Your relaxed with her. If anyone else was to lean against you you'd move." Hopeless said watching skulduggery.

"When she started speaking you focused only on her." Larkin added.

Skulduggery shrugged "I've known her for a very long time. And I knew her uncle before that. Gordon Edgley."

*"My ears are burning." Valkyrie muttered as she walked back into the room.

"Good! There's absolutely no reason to talk about you if you don't even know that we're doing it!" Larkin exclaimed.

Valkyrie sighed "I see why he's friends with you now. Are you done talking nonsense?"

Larkin grinned while hopeless changed into a black dog again (I'm thinking a cross of a German shepherd and a sheepdog.). He charged at Valkyrie but she put out her hand and said "HEAL!" sternly. Hopeless barked but didn't move.

"Did you just train hopeless with out powers?" Larkin asked astonished.

"I have a German at home."

Hopeless shifted back and scowled. "No fair!"

"Of course it's fair it's me." Valkyrie said smugly.

Hopeless jumped and tried to tackle Valkyrie to the ground but seeing what he was doing she side stepped and knocked his legs under him.

Skulduggery tilted his head and said "I hope you realise that she has had to deal with Dexter Vex and Sacren Rue for years."

Hopeless got up muttering about being beat by a 26 year old. Valkyrie walked over and helped him up but once he was standing she knocked him down again and sat on him.

"Continue your conversation." She looked at hopeless. "I might only be 26 but I have beaten my fair share of grown men and women. I don't like people complaining about me beating them."

"I'm very sorry can I stand up?"

"I don't know it didn't sound genuine.."

That's how the two elders found them. Larkin, Valkyrie and skulduggery having a conversation while Valkyrie sat on hopeless and hopeless sulked.

"Do you have to make a fool of every man you meet?" China asked.

"I haven't made a fool of Larkin!... yet" Valkyrie said standing and bowing deeply "grand Mage Sorrows, Elder Bliss."

Bliss sighed "Detectives. So is it true that another two of you have risen from the dead?"

"What can we say, we're hard to put down.." Valkyrie said "not that I haven't tried to kill Sacren and Dexter."

"I'm touched that I'm not on that list…" Skulduggery started but Valkyrie interrupted him,

"Your dead. If I was annoyed with you I'd let xeana have you."

Larkin and hopeless watched skulduggery and Valkyrie before turning to the elders.

"I'm Hopeless, this is Larkin." Hopeless told them everything while skulduggery and Valkyrie stood, Valkyrie against skulduggery waiting. When they had finished they said their goodbyes and to Larkin and hopeless's surprise China gave Valkyrie a small hug before sweeping out of the room.

"Did you just hug China Sorrows?" Larkin asked shocked.

"I'm good friends with China."

"Not surprised. Your both beautiful and deadly." Hopeless muttered.

"What can I say? I'm a very impressive person." Valkyrie grinned "Now come on! I want to see the lads faces!"

Skulduggery and hopeless started walking to the door but Larkin hesitated.

"Come on Larkin, shudder will want to see you after all this time." Skulduggery said kindly, "he's missed you."

Larkin lit up at the last bit "He has?"

"Your reflection saved him. He nearly killed serpine after."

When they got to Valkyrie's house the men looked shocked.

"Damn girl even your house is impressive!"

Valkyrie smirked but kept walking towards the house.

"How does a 26 year old afford this?"

"Her uncle left her his house and royalties in his will. He died when she was 12."

They went into the house. Skulduggery seemed to be here a lot because when he walked he picked up Valkyrie's coat and hung it up and then put his beside it.

"Valkyrie?"

"Kitchen!"

Skulduggery walked down the hall the other two behind him. Now that Valkyrie had her jacket off you could see her muscles.

"All of the lads have clothes here, do you want to change?"

"Sure."

Valkyrie walked out of the room and came back with an armful of clothes.

"I just took one of everyone's. If you need more just tell me."

The others took the clothes and she went to the fridge.

"Uh Valkyrie? Where will we change?"

"First of all you can call me Val and second skul's going to show you."

"Am I?"

"You are. I need to make food for three people and I haven't made stuff for more than one in ages."

"True. Fine come on."

Skulduggery walked ahead and once Valkyrie was out of earshot hopeless laughed.

"You're so soft with her! If someone had done that before you wouldn't have moved an inch."

Skulduggery stopped outside a room and opened the door.

"I haven't 'gone soft'. Now get in and get changed. Oh and hopeless if you don't stop eyeing up my partner I will shot you."

"Not gone soft?" Larkin asked.

"He doesn't know her."

"And you do?"

"I've known her since she was 12 and being hunted by serpine. She didn't want to leave this world once. She was only a child and she went into serpine's castle to save me when I was captured. So yes I have a soft spot for her."

"She sure as hell knows how to make an impression anyways." Larkin said.

"I've seen her grow up and I've seen her stay and fight where so many others would run, so I will shoot you hopeless."

Skulduggery walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing just telling the lads about my amazing partner." Skulduggery said walking up.

Valkyrie grinned but kept her head down over what she was cooking.

"Steak and veg?"

"I'm lazy. And all men like steak."

"That they do." Hopeless said walking in topless. "Do you have another one of dexter's tops?"

"Sure over here." Valkyrie said not even blinking at hopeless. "There."

"Val your steak."

Valkyrie cursed and ran to the pan.

"Language!" Skulduggery said.

"English!" Valkyrie shot back flipping the steak.

Larkin laughed as he walked in. Hopeless dragged the t-shirt over his head and leaned over to Larkin.

"Did you see how close they were?"

"Yes but skul said nothing's going on and I trust him."

When the others got there they had finished and were sitting in the living room. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat on one couch Valkyrie snuggled down beside skulduggery.

Hopeless looked at them and rolled his eyes. Valkyrie jumped suddenly and ran out of the room. Larkin raised an eyebrow to skulduggery. He sighed.

"Valkyrie's powers are different to ours. She can shoot white lightning, make orbs or as she calls them bubbles of white energy and see other peoples auras and magic. She has probably saw one of the others."

Valkyrie bounded into the room and sat back in her place.

"I opened the door for them. It's Sacren and Dexter."

"You can tell who they are?"

Valkyrie nodded her eyes slightly unfocused. "Your aura is a swirling orange and a colour like Anton's…" she swayed slightly her hands grasping at the couch.

Skulduggery placed his hand on hers. "It's ok Val. Look."

She looked at his hand, her other one reaching out as if touching something else. She blinked and turned to Larkin "Sorry. I'm still trying to fix that."

"What happened?"

"When I focus too hard non-magic things start to blur. Skulduggery is made out of magic. I can only really see him when it happens….."

She turned to hopeless still holding onto skulduggery's hand.

"Your auras strange.. It's rainbow coloured… Can you shift please?"

"Um yeah what?"

"Anything you don't use often."

Hopeless shifted into a dove and Valkyrie nodded "Ok shift back."

He turned back and Valkyrie spoke "because you're a shapeshifter the animals you become most often affect your personality, when you became a bird your aura shifted the colours changing."

She blinked a few times and stood up. Skulduggery stood up with her and held onto her as she stumbled. When she could stand she left the room to get more food and call the others.

Skulduggery watched her go and turned to the other two

"You can't tell anyone about that. She trusts you."

"Skulduggery their here!" Valkyrie yelled from the hall.

Skulduggery strode out of the room and they could see him come up to her and wrap an arm around her and leaning in.

"Oh are we interrupting?" a familiar voice teased.

"Want me to send xeana after you again?" Valkyrie teased back no sign that she could have nearly passed out a minute ago.

Another voice laughed.

"Go into the kitchen and stay there. Got it?"

"Yes miss Cain." The two voices said together.

Valkyrie leaned into the room "guys stay here and be quite."

In the kitchen Dexter and Sacren were in a corner whispering and smirking.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to whisper?" Valkyrie asked sitting on the counter and opening a bag of crisps. "Or are we interrupting?"

Dexter burst out laughing "We aren't the couple here!"

"Oh who's the couple here then?"

"For detectives your pretty bad at figuring things."

"For ex black ops your bad liars."

"That was harsh. And you were one too."

"Yeah but I'm a good liar. I've kept lots of secrets."

Valkyrie turned her head quickly making Dexter jump.

"Aww did I scare you?"

"Yes. It's creepy when you do that suddenly then just walk out. Your worse than Sacren. At least he says something before hand."

"Well Anton and ghastly have come, so I'll be back."

She left and Dexter turned to skulduggery. "Who was here?"

"What?"

"There's three plates in the sink and you've been watching Valkyrie even more than usual."

"She was just practicing her magic again." He said listening to them walking in.

"Skulduggery!" Ghastly roared from the hall.

Skulduggery ran down the hall and saw Valkyrie on her knees hands over her eyes.

"KITCHEN NOW!" He roared kneeling beside her.

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie it's ok. Look I'm here. Deep breaths. Good girl that's it. Look see my hand. Take my hand Valkyrie I'll make it better." He said softly "I'm going to pick you up Valkyrie. Keep focusing on me. That's it."

He walked into the kitchen holding Valkyrie and put her on the counter.

"First aid kit now."

Someone put it on the counter and he opened it. There they were.

"I need you to hold her arms and legs."

They placed their hands on an arm and a leg each but when she felt people holding her she started trashing around viciously.

Skulduggery leaned over "It's ok Val it's us your safe."

She relaxed slightly but skulduggery sighed and quickly injected her. She went limp and skulduggery picked her up. "I'm bringing her to her room. Stay here."

Skulduggery left and the others slumped.

"She keeps straining herself." Ghastly said.

"What happened?" Sacren asked.

"I don't know she just started staring at me and then her eyes glazed over and she fell." Shudder explained.

Skulduggery came back downstairs.

"Valkyrie wanted to be here for this but I can't keep you out here forever so here it is…" He told them everything. By the end of it all of them were looking confused.

"Skul they're dead."

"We were very convincing." Larkin said from the living room door.

The men whipped around. Shudder punched Larkin.

"Why don't any of you punch hopeless!"

"Where's hopeless?"

A big black dog pinned Sacren on the ground and licked him.

"Hopeless shove off!" Sacren yelled.

Larkin laughed "Hopeless come on."

Hopeless jumped off Sacren changing into a man as he did. Anton stayed glaring at Larkin but her punched hopeless as he changed.

"Thank you."

Shudder grabbed the smaller mage by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"We better make sure he doesn't murder Larkin…"

They stepped out and saw Anton pin Larkin against the wall and kiss him. They all moved backwards into the kitchen.

"I don't think Anton's going to kill him." Dexter muttered.

When Larkin came back in his shirt was ruffled and his hair was all over the place. Anton walked in looking just like he did when he left.

"Your not dead." Ghastly said. They had decided not to say anything.

Anton looked at them and shrugged. He then leaned over to Larkin and kissed him again.

"What gave it away?"

"You let Dexter and Sacren stand at the back and they didn't want to pretend."

Larkin grinned "Val's awake by the way."

"What did you do?"

"They didn't do anything. I just interrupted them." Valkyrie said from the doorway.

Skulduggery moved towards her "Your not meant to be out of bed." He said sweeping her up in his arms. "Come on."

"I don't have a choice you have litterly swept me off my feet."

"Good."

While the others watched skulduggery carried Valkyrie to her room.

"Well we won't see him for a while!"

"Ok I have to ask, what is up with them?" Hopeless asked.

"Ah yes the skulduggery pleasant/ Valkyrie Cain problem. You've noticed too then."

"They've known each other for a long time. They've saved each other, skulduggery knows everything about Valkyrie and Valkyrie knows everything about skulduggery. I mean everything, things we don't even know."

"Skulduggery said that they were close but they always seem to be flirting or like their in love."

"They don't see it as that. They trust each other completely. They think we're being ridiculous when we say it. I think they're afraid."

"Why?"

"Skulduggery has known Val since she was 12. They don't want people getting the wrong idea. And anyways skulduggery has always had a problem with age. He thinks it's wrong to go out with a sorcerer who still looks their age."

"And I'm a skeleton." Skulduggery said from the door his arms crossed. "Why don't you talk about an actual relationship? Like Larkin and shudder. You need to catch up on some insults for him."

"You've thought about it though haven't you?"

"Shudder.."

"I kissed Larkin in front of all of you. Why can't you just say it? She cares about you just as much."

"Because I'm a 400+ skeleton! She deserves more!"

"You're an Idiot!" Dexter said leaning against the counter.

"I agree but why are you yelling?" A bemused Valkyrie asked from the door.

"I feel like your not respecting my authority." Skulduggery said.

"I'm not. Now answer me."

Skulduggery shook his head and grabbed Valkyrie around the waist carrying her out to the hall. The others followed listening to Valkyrie's death threats and protests.

"Just say it!" Valkyrie hollered.

"No Valkyrie now please sleep before I have to make you."

"No! I can't! I won't! Put me down!"

Skulduggery sighed but kept going.

"Xeana! Here now!"

Xeana ran into the room.

"Larkin if you wouldn't mind.." Skulduggery said as he walked.

"Larkin if you control my dog I will fry you."

Larkin hesitated but Valkyrie was still pale and he knew that all the men cared deeply about her so he waved his hand sending xeana back to her bed. Valkyrie growled but stopped struggling.

"Traitors. That's one story for each of you. I have ones for you two as well." She said as skulduggery lifted her up bridle style to go up the stairs.

"That's mean dear Valkyrie. We only want to help you." Skulduggery said quietly as he carried her. She slumped into his chest.

"I don't like being weak. I have to be strong. I can't be strong if I can't even control my magic."

"Your magic is very strong Valkyrie. Others would have struggled much more. You are strong but you can trust us to help you when you need it."

"I trust them. I trust you skul. But your always strong. You never waver. I couldn't see but I knew that ghastly and Anton were there and would help because they're strong and would know what to do. Because I couldn't help myself."

"I couldn't help myself when you came through that portal but you knew what to do. You pulled me out of hell. You didn't waver once. Because you are strong. Now stay here or else." He finished laying her on the bed.

"Don't go. Please? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

The men watched as skulduggery quietly said something to Valkyrie making her slump into his chest.

"She's too stubborn for her own good." Ghastly sighed.

Shudder sighed and walked into the living room. The others followed him in. They caught up and discussed different things.

"What do you know about darquesse?" Ghastly asked a while later.

"We don't know much. Back just after that whole death bringer thing we got caught and we didn't escape until when skul and Val found us. That's what confused me about Valkyrie. She was a necromancer and an elemental last I heard."

"Yeah she was."

"What happened?"

"Valkyrie was darquesse. Darquesse was her true name but she was too strong and became her own person. She shared Valkyrie's head for years until she broke out."

"Broke out?"

"You have to understand that Valkyrie and darquesse are two different people stuck in one head fighting over control. Most of the time Valkyrie was in control but darquesse got out sometimes. After ravel betrayed us Valkyrie struggled to control her and in a moment of weakness she got through. when we separated darquesse from her she lost her magic. Or at lest until she managed to get caught in a magical explosion. It kind of filled her with magic and it kick started her surge."

"Valkyrie hid it from everyone?"

"No. Skulduggery knew and the remnants found out."

"Skulduggery knew and he said nothing?"

"He'd sacrifice the world to save her."

Hopeless shirted into a dove and started flying around the room.

Larkin leaned back and laughed. "I've had to deal with this for 100+ years. Enjoy."

Shudder sighed as hopeless fluttered around his head twittering. Hopeless dropped becoming a small black cat and curled up on a cushion. He then jumped becoming a dog, then a panther, then a tiger. He padded out of the room going to the kitchen.

The others followed laughing quietly.

"Anyone hungry?"

Shudder turned and walked into the living room muttering about 4 year olds. Larkin laughed and followed.

"We don't want to walk in on anything. Got it?"

"Shut it Dexter."

Skulduggery walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. The attention seeker."

Ghastly started laughing so hard he leaned on Dexter to stop himself from falling.

"You big hypocrite!"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Of course not."

Skulduggery nodded and sat down. A tiger walked into the room with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Hello hopeless." Skulduggery sighed.

The tiger meowed and sat down shifting into a person again.

"Why were you up there so long?"

"I was making sure she actually slept."

They kept talking and an hour later Valkyrie came down mumbling about a headache and coffee. She threw herself onto a couch and glared at them until she had a cup of coffee and painkillers.

"You should become the third elder. You could keep the biggest rouges in line with that glare." Ghastly muttered handing her some painkillers.

"I already keep the biggest rouges in line, I don't think a 26 year old would be very welcome and thank you."

Later that evening the others started talking about going.

"Stay over here tonight and go home tomorrow. I have enough rooms." Valkyrie said.

Skulduggery tilted his head "No you don't. You only have seven rooms… Oh."

"What oh?"

"Seven rooms all with double beds. She's making you share."

"Or hopeless could shift and sleep down here."

"There's only five because none of you are sleeping in Tanith's and I'm not sharing either." Valkyrie said strictly.

"Not even me?" Hopeless asked turning into a small cat.

"No. When it comes to you lot I always get my own room. Or tent.."

"Well who's sharing?"

"I think we should vote."

"Fine pick people to share."

Dexter laughed "Anton and Larkin!"

"Anyone else ok with sharing a room?"

"How about you and skulduggery?"

"Was that what you were shouting about again? " Valkyrie sighed.

"Never!"

"Anton and Larkin it is." Valkyrie said turning.

"No! We're voting remember."

"Everybody for Anton and Larkin?"

Three hands went up.

"Really ghastly?"

"I hated you lot being pushy on me so no."

"Hands up for Val and skulduggery?"

All other hands went up.

"Did you not hear me when I said I don't share?" Valkyrie muttered storming up the stairs.

"Nope!"

 **Bad ending. Like completely horrible. But I've always shipped shuderkin and if your wondering Larkin's first name is rover but only a few people know it and no one knows Hopeless's second name.**


	16. A lost love

Ganith :3. My fav ship along with shudderkin =3. Everything is the same except ghastly survived the attack and they found out that mist had found ravels true name and that's why he betrayed them.

 **Tanith's PoV (Book 5)**

I saw ghastly's unconscious form as I rolled down the hill trying to dislodge the remnant. I felt it slip in and nothing. Until…

 **Ghastly's PoV (Book 9(but ghastly hasn't died.))**

They were hiding something from me. I didn't know what but I knew by the way they kept cutting of talking whenever I entered the room. I say talking but by the glares and raised voices it was more of arguments. Valkyrie seemed to want to tell me but skulduggery wouldn't let her. Of course I couldn't ask them about it because we were still fighting darquesse and we barely stopped since she had got a body.

"Ghastly?"

Ghastly hadn't noticed Valkyrie walk in but as he looked up he saw Valkyrie didn't have her coat and that she had a bruise in the shape of a hand on her arm.

"Valkyrie? What happened to your arm? Who did this?"

It was the type of bruise that you could only get from being held onto too hard. Valkyrie put her own hand over it and he saw that it was the same shape and size as the bruise.

"Val what did you do?"

"Nothing. I did it by accident while I was sleeping."

"Ok... so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just want to say that I fought to tell you straight away…"

 **Tanith's PoV (I'm going from when she got there because you all know what happened)**

Tanith burst out laughing "Ghastly an elder?!"

"I know he didn't want to do it but he wanted to find you more." Valkyrie said.

"Did he really do that? I can't believe that! When can I see him?"

"Uh Tanith that's what I need to talk to you about.. The others don't want to tell him yet. I tried to convince them but to most people I'm a murderer."

"Why? What do they think will happen?"

"We're still fighting darquesse and they don't want him to loose focus."

"Loose focus?! What do they they think I'm going to do?"

"You don't understand Tanith. Since you left he been more ruthless and violent."

"Because of me?" She asked quietly.

They talked for a while and then Tanith did something unexpected.

"Shoulders."

"What?"

"I want to see your shoulders! It's been years since I saw them!"

"Fine."

Valkyrie took off her jacket and rolled her shoulders.

"Val their huge! I feel so proud!"

Valkyrie laughed and turned to put her coat on a chair. Tanith grabbed her arm.

"Val what happened? Was it skulduggery?"

Valkyrie pulled her arm back "No. I did it to myself Tanith."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Well surprisingly I've been having nightmares about what I did when _she_ took over ok?! And why would you think skulduggery would ever hurt me?"

"I'm sorry Val, sometimes it's hard to remember that your not always as strong as you seem."

"You didn't answer me. Why would you think skulduggery would do this to me?"

"It was just the way you pulled back. You can be very protective of him.."

"What are you implying Low?"

"Val, skulduggery practically ran up the mountain to get to you. All I'm saying is that your very close but you both can clash fiercely too."

"He'd never hurt me Tanith."

"I….. I trust you."

 **Ghastly's PoV**

He ran down the hall towards the medical bay. Valkyrie had told him everything. She had said that Tanith couldn't remember anything from the last few years but he didn't care. Tanith was back. He wondered if this was how she felt when he had come back. He hoped so.

 **Tanith's PoV**

Valkyrie called saying she'd told ghastly and he was coming. Tanith ran into the hall hoping to see him.

 **Ghastly's PoV**

A door opened ahead of ghastly and he saw Tanith Low walk out into the hall like she was waiting for someone. She turned and screamed when she saw ghastly. But he knew it wasn't a scream of fear or horror. It was the first thing he heard when he had come back from a statue. A scream of shock and joy.

 **Tanith's PoV**

She turned and saw him. Running like the hounds of hell were at his heels. When Tanith saw him she screamed. She ran towards him tears welling up in her eyes.

 **Ghastly's PoV**

Ghastly could hear skulduggery and Valkyrie following him but he was faster. Seeing Tanith running to him just made him faster. When he reached her ghastly didn't waste time and just kissed her. He had expected her to pull back or flinch but she held on to him crying as she kissed him back.

"I didn't even get a hug!" Valkyrie protested as she walked up. "Skul do you feel like we're interrupting something?"

"I will call the cleavers in here if you don't shut up." Ghastly muttered as he stroked Tanith's hair as she cried .

"I apologise elder bespoke! Skulduggery and I will be completely silent!"

Skulduggery leaned over and whispered something to Valkyrie. She started giggling but couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

Ghastly sighed and looked at them "Yes?"

"If you get married and I'm the bridesmaid and skulduggery is the best man we'd be partners in weddings."

Tanith started laughing quietly "That was so bad Val."

"Yet your laughing." Valkyrie said smugly "So I win."

"I fear skulduggery's ego has rubbed off on you."

"I can't have an ego with him around."

Skulduggery tilted his head and grabbed Valkyrie's hand, "Bye ghastly, Tanith. We have to go. And I would move into the third private room, it has a good lock so you won't be bothered." He said with a wink.

"And how would you know that?" Ghastly yelled after the two detectives that were running the opposite way.

"That's the one we get Valkyrie every time she needs to stay over night you dirty man!"

Valkyrie who had been running just slightly behind skulduggery turned nearly getting dragged backwards when skulduggery didn't notice yelled,

"For a man who ran straight at a woman and then grabbed her and kissed her without warning your being very judgemental!"

Ghastly glared at Valkyrie and stuck his tongue out "Tanith didn't seem to mind!"

"Of course not! She can't hit an elder!"

Valkyrie screamed as a wave of water appeared but she made a bubble of energy and the water dissolved. She started running again laughing as skulduggery slowly took the water off his suit. When it was all off he shot it at them and followed Valkyrie running down the hall quickly catching up with her.

"We won't see them for a while." Tanith whispered into ghastly's chest "Can we go somewhere private? There's like 12 interns watching us from around the corner."

They heard some squeaks and footsteps and silence.

"Of course. I happen to know where that room is that skulduggery was talking about is."

He kissed her and swept up the hall his elder robes looking important and busy. Everyone they met moved quickly out of the way not wanting to get in the way of ghastly bespoke.

"They really respect you." Tanith said as she walked beside him.

Ghastly glanced at her "It's not respect Tanith. Everyone stays out of all the dead men's way. Since the second war and now darquesse we have became feared for what we did. We went on missions in enemy countries, two Irish elders and the rest of the dead men and they never caught us. Valkyrie was captured, in enemy hands with the monster hunters and they all escaped. Without help they got free from four sensitives and a guard without weapons."

Tanith watched as the interns that had been looking at them scrambled to get into a room and frowned.

"But how could anyone be afraid of Val and skulduggery after seeing them running down the hall after each other?"

"That scares them the most. To them they see the madman and the world-breaker. Not a war survivor and a young woman who has risked her life since she was 12 surrounded by evil to save us all. It takes a toll on anyone."

"But they don't seem to even notice the way people look at them."

"They have been ignoring it since the 'great skulduggery pleasant' took on a 12 year old apprentice. No one thought she would survive by his side."

They had arrived at the third private room.

"Miss low." Ghastly said gesturing for her to go in. She walked in and he followed locking the door as he went. She turned and he kissed her.

"I think you've got braver Mr. Bespoke." She muttered.

"I've wasted enough time Miss. Low."

"We haven't even had our first date!"

"That can be fixed."

"Good."

 **A few hours later**

Ghastly walked into the elders chamber. Ravel, Mr. Bliss, skulduggery and Valkyrie were all there waiting for him.

"Elder Bespoke!" Valkyrie said bounding up to him.

"Valkyrie."

"Is someone grumpy?" She asked teasing him.

"Ah Valkyrie stop teasing the elders. They can get you arrested." Skulduggery warned joining in.

"Skulduggery you seem to be forgetting you were nominated too. And since ghastly has the right to retire once this crisis is over we could nominate you again."

"You seem to have forgotten that if I had been picked as an elder we all would be dead. I'm too good at my job to be an elder."

"Excuse me but what was I doing during all that? Sitting on my ass?" Valkyrie asked having given up on annoying ghastly.

Ravel laughed "Your in trouble now dead man!"

Bliss sighed "I think we should stay on topic people."

"Of course! Why are we here?!" Valkyrie asked happily.

"Valkyrie are you feeling ok?"

"Don't worry it's a side affect of the painkillers she took." Skulduggery said.

"Painkillers?"

"I'm still here and I thought you wanted to stay on topic?" Valkyrie muttered from her seat on the table.

"We're here because we need to deal with darquesse…"

 **After the meeting**

"Im starving! That meeting took like 4 hours!" Valkyrie moaned trudging out of the elders chamber.

"It was only an hour and a half long.." Ravel said.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" Valkyrie said ignoring ravel.

Skulduggery sighed "Any of you want to get her food?"

"I'm meeting Tanith, we've got plans." Ghastly said quickly turning towards the medical bay.

"Oh and how did that advice go elder bespoke?" Skulduggery asked smugly.

Ghastly glared at him but said nothing. Valkyrie started laughing evilly and turned to skulduggery.

"I'm still hungry, Elder Pleasant."

Ghastly heard a shriek and laughing and turned the corner to see another 4 interns watching them.

"Do you lot do any work?! Or do you just hang around ease dropping?" He roared making them jump.

Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Erskine ran around the corner to see some interns being roared at by ghastly.

"GHASTLY! Stop NOW!" Valkyrie yelled making ghastly falter.

She then turned to the interns "You lot better grow up and stop spying on people or I will PERSONALLY make sure your fired. Got it?"

The interns nodded and Valkyrie glared at them and they ran the other way.

"You can't shout at them ghastly. They're only poor idiots, they hadn't even enough brains to leave." Valkyrie said sadly.

"I think you scared them more actually." Erskine said looking scared.

"What?"

"Well first you yelled at an elder, then you threatened to get them fired. Oh and them you gave them 'the glare' and I think one of the peed themselves."

Valkyrie grinned "I guess but it was fun!"

"I should have you arrested for shouting at me." Ghastly muttered.

"I don't think Tanith would be very happy about that." Valkyrie said innocently.

"Talking about Tanith I need to go. We're having steak."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie smiled softly and ghastly turned back down the hall.

"I don't understand, what's so important about steak?" Ravel asked.

Valkyrie hit him and skulduggery told him what happened before they got possessed.

The rest is history.

 **Ta da! Not very good but I had an annoying brother buzzing around my head so I'm blaming him.**


	17. Are you ok?

**Fletcher/clarabelle ship! I think that they would start dating (since scapegrace and thrasher are sooo an item!). I think that after the war fletcher would start helping at the medical bay teleporting the injured there and learning how to care for them.**

He had just brought in another few patients and was sweating. I knew using his powers so much was taking a toll on him.

"Are you ok?"

Fletcher jumped and turned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired."

"Come over here, this will help."

She lead him over to a small table at the back.

"They put me back here. I've got everything I need though."

She took out different powders and mixed them together in a small bowl. As she mixed her hands glowed and the powders became liquid.

"Woah that was cool."

"Thanks but you can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just clarabelle. Only two people have ever seen me do that. You and Kenspeckle grouse."

"Why?"

"What age do you think I am?"

"I don't know 20 – 25?"

"I'm 19 fletch. Kenspeckle took me in when I was 13. My parents died because of what I can do."

"But what can you do?"

"Drink." She had finished the drink and was holding it out to him.

Fletcher drank it and blinked. He had the same feeling he had when the accelerator had been deactivated.

"Woah"

"Yeah."

Fletcher looked away.

"Do you feel better?" Clarabelle ask quietly.

"Yeah thanks."

"Do you need a helper?"

"If you want to come?"

"I want to help but the others won't allow me…"

"I'd love to have some company. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah I'll get it."

Fletcher watched clarabelle go get her first aid kit and smiled. Maybe he wasn't meant to be alone after all.

 **Ok so I always thought clarabelle was misunderstood.**


	18. A kidnapping with a twist

**Warning this IS valduggery since I want to try doing it but it might be bad and it might be cheesy but none of the undying love crap. Valkyrie is 25 and the same rules apply as for ghastly and Tanith's story but the new elder is China. I will have all of Valkyrie's thoughts in** _this_ **writing and skul's in** this **. Hopeless and larkin are in this and they will be in any ship stories because I love writing their personalities and reactions.**

Valkyrie sighed, _another bad guy, another kidnapping. No one ever kidnaps skulduggery._

"Hey why don't you ever kidnap skulduggery?"

The man turned to look at Valkyrie.

"The skeleton looses focus when you're in danger. So killing you would make even more sense."

"No it wouldn't. If you killed me he would be focused on killing you and it would be very painful."

The man paled but shrugged, "It worked for serpine."

"The first time. The second time I escaped and skulduggery killed him."

"Worked the first time for serpine, it'll work the first time for me."

Valkyrie looked at this man, Sebastian Sharp. He was meant to be very dangerous no matter how ridiculous his name was.

"People have tried already. Yet I'm still here, because I'm hard to trap and harder to kill."

"Oh don't worry I've heard of your secret weapon but she's gone and your all alone."

Valkyrie laughed lightly and smiled "I never needed her to get free Sharp. I didn't need her to beat two of melovent's generals, the grotesquely, a few gods and many more. I don't need her now or ever. I definitely don't need her to beat you."

Sharp paled and looked at her carefully but shrugged.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep miss Cain."

Valkyrie struggled but with the chains around her wrists and ankles she couldn't stop him from injecting something into her bloodstream. The last thing she saw before she slipped under was sharp picking up a knife and turning back to her. _Bloody hell._

He burst in to see Valkyrie hanging limply from the wall blood pouring from her arms. He roared and grabbed the man who was pressing a knife into her arm and hadn't seen him come in. He threw sharp across the room and turned to look at Valkyrie. Her dark hair had blood on the ends and her skin was as pale as porcelain. He looked at her wrists and saw she had deep cuts along each arm. He took out his phone and dialled Mr. Bliss's number.

"I've found Valkyrie and Sebastian sharp. I need help. He's cut her wrists. She's going to bleed out."

He told Bliss where he was and hung up. Sharp got up and ran at skulduggery. He hit him so hard he fell and didn't get back up. Skulduggery then got the keys and removed the chains from her wrists. She smiled slightly as he held onto her and slipped into unconsciousness.

By the time bliss, Ravel and the cleavers got there skulduggery had ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped it around Valkyrie's wrists and arms and was holding her gently to him.

"Skulduggery? We need to get her to the sanctuary." Ravel said gently.

Skulduggery nodded and lifted her up. He moved towards the Bentley carefully laying her on her seat and closing the door.

Valkyrie woke up in a hospital bed. She groaned and tried to sit up but strong bony hands held her down.

"It's ok Valkyrie. Your safe now."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember getting kidnapped again and talking to sharp and then dark…"

Valkyrie looked down and a sob escaped from her mouth. There were red raw cuts on both her arms. Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's ok now we got him. I've got you. The others are coming later. Get some sleep."

Valkyrie looked up at him. "Will you stay with me?"

"Until the end."

Valkyrie smiled and curled into skulduggery's chest.

Dexter, Sacren, Ghastly, Hopeless, Anton, Ravel and Larkin burst into the room to see a very pale Valkyrie curled up like a cat beside skulduggery with skulduggery holding her. He looked up and held a skeletal finger to where his lips would be.

"Having fun?" Ravel asked smugly.

"Don't wake her."

"Ah are you worried she might move?"

"You lot shut up. She's hurt." Anton hissed crouching down beside her. "What happened skulduggery?"

"Sharp. He shot her from behind with a paralysing dart and took her. He… He cut her."

Dexter stiffened, Sacren cursed, hopeless grabbed the table, and Larkin moved to Anton and led him away. Ghastly moved towards Valkyrie. He was closest to her other than skulduggery and was like a father towards her. They could slightly see where the cuts were still healing but Valkyrie had her arms curled around her so they couldn't see the full extent of the damage.

"Where is he?"

"Holding cells. I'm interrogating him later."

"We're coming." Ghastly, Sacren and Anton said straight away. The other four nodded.

"Shouldn't I get to decide?" Valkyrie asked bemused.

She had woken when she heard a quiet curse but kept her eyes closed listening to the conversation. She heard someone moving closer and curled her arms around her to hide to cuts. She heard ghastly ask where sharp was and then ghastly Sacren and Anton saying they were helping interrogation and opened her eyes. The other four were nodding.

"Shouldn't I get to decide?" She asked smirking when Dexter and hopeless jumped.

"Still smirking, that's a good sign." Dexter muttered.

Valkyrie laughed and sat up slightly still leaning on skulduggery. _He doesn't seem to mind. Why are the others starring at me?_

Valkyrie hissed as she realised that they were looking at her cuts and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine."

"No your not." Skulduggery said quietly from behind her. _Damn._

"I'll survive. I always do. I'm too pretty and cool to die."

"Don't forget modest."

"I'm very modest." She agreed.

Dexter snorted, "You might have been once but you've been around skulduggery too long."

Valkyrie threw a pillow at him. She tried to get out of the bed but skulduggery pinned her down.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"Don't care, stay."

Valkyrie scowled and scissor swept him so she was pinning him.

"Stay." She smirked.

"Valkyrie…."

"Skulduggery."

Skulduggery turned his head to look at the others.

"Want to give me a hand?"

"Your doing fine!" Ravel said, "Only to you would this be a problem."

Valkyrie shot him a glare. "I'm not even 100% and I've beaten skulduggery. Do you want to be next?"

"No miss!"

"Good boy." Valkyrie said rolling of skulduggery and standing up. She stood for a second and her legs collapsed under her.

"Ow." She muttered from the ground looking up at a very smug skulduggery. "You do understand that means that you got pinned by someone who couldn't even stand?"

Skulduggery sighed and lifted Valkyrie onto the bed.

"Are you going to stay now?"

"Yup!"

"Good."

"But your not interrogating him without me."

"Why not?"

"Because I want him to see he can't beat me and I want to watch him cower at the wrath of the dead men."

"Who said anything about the wrath of the dead men? We want to thank him." Dexter said happily.

"Well I guessed by the way you all jumped at the chance and how upset you were when you saw I was hurt." She replied smugly.

"Damn you."

"So when did you wake up?" Hopeless asked looking at skulduggery.

"When someone cussed."

Everyone looked at Sacren. He smiled sheepishly "I was very upset?"

They stayed a bit longer talking then left. It was just skulduggery and Valkyrie. Valkyrie looked over at skulduggery and blushed.

"Um skul I have a problem…"

"What's wrong?"

"I ehh I need to go to the bathroom." She mumbled.

"Oh."

"Yeah. And I can't stand up without falling over."

"I see how this could be a problem."

"No way Sherlock!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"If I knew it wouldn't be a problem. The only thing I can think of is if you helped me…"

 _He's never going to do that. He doesn't like you like that._

She doesn't mean it like that she doesn't like me. But I have to help if I can. 

"I'll help if I'm able."

Valkyrie blinked but nodded. _He's so thoughtful_.

Skulduggery lifted her gently carrying her to the bathroom. She was wearing a hospital gown but she had another problem. _He'll never do it._

"Skulduggery I need you to take off my pants…" She whispered mortified.

She's cruel. 

"I'm so sorry Valkyrie." He whispered helping her and turning away.

 _Does he feel bad because I can't do it myself or because he had to do that?_

I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. 

He tapped his façade and turned back to her. She was leaning on the bar trying to stand. He moved forwards and kissed her. He expected her to pull away but she kissed him back leaning in but her legs were still weak and she started to fall. Skulduggery lifted her up before she hit the ground.

"My legs are all tingly."

"I have that effect." He whispered lifting her lightly and carrying her to the bed.

"You're a very bad boy Mr. Pleasant." Valkyrie whispered teasing him as he laid her on the bed.

 **Page break.**

"I agree." Sacren said leaning against the doorframe. Dexter, ghastly, ravel and hopeless were standing behind him smirking. "You didn't even lock the door."

Valkyrie cursed pulling her covers up around her.

"Language Miss. Cain!" Hopeless teased.

"We came to find out what time you were planning on visiting sharp but since we seem to have interrupted you we'll come back later." Ghastly said shooting skulduggery a look.

Skulduggery looked back innocently "What? I was bringing her back to bed."

Dexter and Sacren laughed.

"And what are you two laughing about?" Valkyrie asked "I've seen both of you have competitions to see who can get a girls number faster."

Both men stopped laughing and scowled.

"We only did that once."

"Or twice." Skulduggery added.

"A day." Valkyrie finished smirking.

"You're a very bad boy Mr. Pleasant." Sacren said copying Valkyrie.

Another pillow flew across the room at Sacren. He jumped to the side falling over as he did.

Valkyrie burst out in hysterics as Tanith walked around the corner planning on visiting her injured friend. She walked in and saw Valkyrie curled up laughing and Sacren rue sitting sulking on the floor a pillow beside him.

"Your doing?"

Valkyrie nodded. Tanith took in the way skulduggery was sitting on the bed and the way Valkyrie had her covers around her. She burst out laughing and everyone else in the room jumped.

"Tanith?" Ghastly asked having no clue what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Tanith pointed to skulduggery and Valkyrie and burst out laughing again.

"I'll try not to be offended." Skulduggery muttered leaning back against the wall.

"Took you long enough!" Anton said from the door.

"Got anyone else put there who wants to comment on our love lives?" Valkyrie muttered.

"Me!" Larkin said from behind Anton.

"Get OUT!" Skulduggery roared. "You can talk to her later!"

Everyone filed out quickly, not wanting to be in the way of skulduggery pleasant.

"Now where were we?"

"I was telling you that you're a bad boy for kissing me suddenly and making me fall."

"You don't seem too upset about me kissing you."

"I'm quirky like that."

"I want to take it slow Valkyrie."

"Of course."

Skulduggery kissed her and they just sat and talked about everything.

They walked to the elder's chamber half an hour later. Every head in the room turned when they walked in.

"Oh look Valkyrie can stand!" Sacren teased.

"Oh look Sacren can see!" Valkyrie shot straight back.

Tanith bounded up to Valkyrie "How you feeling?"

"Good. Not that you look too worried."

"I'm worrying on the inside. On the outside I'm curious."

Valkyrie groaned and walked toward the table in the centre of the room.

"I lost a lot of blood. If you start hounding me I'll pass out on your table."

"Not my table!" Tanith said brightly.

"Not mine either!" Dexter joined in.

"Nor mine!" hopeless added.

"Well it's mine so sit the three of you and stop irritating Valkyrie." Bliss said to the three mages. "Act your age."

"Not possible." Dexter said sadly "we've tried."

China swept into the room and moved to Valkyrie.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. It takes more than that to keep me down."

"We've noticed." Sacren muttered, "Considering you still managed to hit me and Dexter with out getting off your ass."

"As I've said, you make a fool of every man you meet." China sighed.

"I wouldn't say every man." Skulduggery whispered to Valkyrie.

"I hope you understand you're the biggest fool of all. And that you're very lucky to have her." China said.

Valkyrie sighed, "They told you?"

"So you ARE together!"

Skulduggery moved to Valkyrie. "I guess you could say that."

"Not that I don't love discussing my love life with you but id like to go give sharp 10 types of hell."

"Ah yes. About that, we need some ground rules." Bliss said as calm as ever, "He has to be breathing when you leave."

Skulduggery tilted his head, his grip tightening around Valkyrie's waist. "Fair enough."

"You leave when you get the info we need."

This time it was ghastly who stiffened. Skulduggery nodded keeping his head tilted towards ghastly. _What happened for bliss to say that?_

"No making up powers." This time Mr. Bliss actually looked at tanith.

"Hey! Don't look at me I was just standing behind him and skulduggery said it!"

Dexter, Anton, ghastly, ravel, hopeless, Larkin and sacren looked at tanith.

"Long story."

When the meeting was over the dead men (hopeless and Larkin joined the dead men again) moved towards the interrogation rooms. Skulduggery stayed close to her. They had decided that Ravel and hopeless would lead, ghastly and tanith would go in second, then Dexter and sacren, then Shudder and Larkin. Skulduggery would follow and one of the others would text Valkyrie after.

When they got outside Valkyrie moved to sit where sharp would definitely be unable to see her but skulduggery pulled her back.

"Don't ever get kidnapped again." He whispered into her hair.

"Oh so you're only allowed kidnap me?"

"You've got it now."

Her finger grazed his façade tattoo and his face flowed up. Since he had got the pills that gave him his old body he had decided it would easier to match his façade. She looked into his black-green eyes and leaned in.

"Guys? Bad guy? Remember?"

Valkyrie sighed _thanks sacren_ and moved back. Skulduggery turned and gave sacren smack in the back of the head. He then kissed Valkyrie and turned to ravel.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

"Perfect!" hopeless said opening the door and striding in becoming a wolf as he went.

"Well shit." Tanith muttered.

One by one the hall way emptied.

Valkyrie waited a minute after skulduggery left before getting a message, **Sharps been bragging since skul came in but skul hasn't let it slip yet. Want to join the fun?**

Valkyrie grinned, **why of course!**

Everyone looked around when the door opened. Sharp let out a strangled moan.

"Why don't you ever die?!"

Skulduggery looked at sharp "I would be polite if I were you. You know what with being stuck in here with us and us being very mad."

"Dear valkyrie didn't seem too mad last night." Sharp sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Valkyrie snapped.

Sharp smirked, "You don't remember?"

Valkyrie roared and launched herself at sharp. He fell off the chair and hit the ground with Valkyrie pinning him.

"You better tell us what we want to know or so help me I will make your life a living hell." She hissed before spitting in his face and standing.

"That was fucking terrifying! No wonder you two hold the record for best interrogators." Dexter said.

Valkyrie laughed, "I'm not scariest though am I? From what I've heard you're all very scary when you're mad."

"That we are. And I have to say people hurting our little sis makes us very mad." Shudder said walking up to sharp.

"You can't do this. I'm an official prisoner. It's not allowed."

"True but the thing is that Valkyrie is very well liked and we're all very feared. And since you tried to kill the grand mages favourite and we need info we're allowed." Ravel said calmly.

"Hey! I thought I was Bliss's favourite!" Hopeless protested.

Valkyrie smirked "The only way you would be his favourite is if I was gone even more mad."

"Don't you mean mad? Not even more?"

"Oh sharp don't you know? We're all mad here." Skulduggery said happily.

Sharp looked at them fearfully.

"You ARE all mad."

"Oh you silly man I just said that."

Sharp looked at them all slowly moving into a standing position.

"Will you tell us what we want to know?" Shudder asked quietly.

"Your going to hurt me anyways aren't you?"

"Probably." Larkin said stepping up.

Sharp nodded and launched himself at Valkyrie but Valkyrie sidestepped and took his feet from under him.

"Well it looks like dealing with you lot has improved my reaction time." She mused hauling sharp back to his chair and grabbing one of the other two and sitting. "Have at it lads."

The men nodded and turned to sharp.

"The legendary dead men taking orders from a child? How disappointing." He sneered.

There was a flash and a sword was pressed against his neck.

"Don't call her child." Tanith warned.

"And we were only waiting because its only fair that Valkyrie gets first blow."

"Well she's had first blow now so…."

He didn't even finish the sentence.

2 hours later they entered the elders hall.

"You took two hours to get the info?" china asked sceptically.

"He seemed to think that if he held out we would get bored or give up." Anton said.

"Ah he underestimated your stubbornness. How amusing."

The elders had to go meet with the English sanctuary so much to ravels disappointment they had to leave.

Skulduggery sat beside Valkyrie the whole time while they spoke. After an hour skulduggery announced that 'unlike most people he has a job and had to leave.'

"He's my ride." Valkyrie said standing slowly and hugging everyone.

"I could give you a ride val." Tanith said sweetly.

"I'd say yes but I'm pretty sure you won't make it home, tan." Valkyrie said back smirking.

Ghastly and tanith blushed. Sacren leaned over to Valkyrie and high-fived her. She laughed and went to follow skulduggery out but stopped.

"Don't tell anyone just yet ok?"

"We won't."

She nodded and left. Ghastly turned to the others, "I told you they were afraid of being caught!"

"Yeah, yeah you're always right blah, blah, blah." Larkin said absent-mindedly waving his hand.

She climbed into the Bentley and looked at skulduggery. He didn't have his façade on but she could tell he was confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I've always wondered how you could tell what I'm thinking."

"You tilt your head different angles depending on your mood. And don't change the subject."

"I seem to have trained you too well…"

"Pleasant."

Skulduggery sighed, "I was wondering what I got right to deserve you."

Valkyrie smiled, "We cancel each other out."

"That we do my dear Valkyrie."

 _Until the end._

Until the end.

 **Bad ending! Ok so not much happens but I'll add more valduggery things that will go more intimate.**


	19. Sorry!

**No stories today! Sorry! I'm still working on them!**


	20. Demons

**Demons: imagine dragons.**

 **Valkyrie's PoV**

She sighed. Alice was now 12 and looked up to her big sister like she was a saint. Sure it was nice to know that she wasn't a world breaker to everyone but she didn't deserve to be called a saint. Especially by Alice. Not after what she did.

 **General PoV**

Alice didn't look like her big sister. Alice has deep blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Valkyrie has dark brown eyes and long black hair. Alice is like her sister in personality though. She is a smart child but unlike her she is calm and hard to anger. She is also observant and noticed the strange man who would come to visit was quite thin sometimes and other times he had large muscles. She saw how her sister speaks to him and how she trusts him. Her sister doesn't trust many people so Alice couldn't help liking and trusting this odd man. So when she was over at her sister's house Alice decided to ask her sister about him.

 **Valkyrie's PoV**

Valkyrie had been shocked at her sister's curious manner. 'He is my partner. I solve crimes with him.' She had told her.

 **Alice's PoV**

Later the tall man came and Alice could see how much they had been holding back with their parents. She was apparently always a quiet girl but with him she seemed to come out. When Valkyrie announced that was going to make dinner for herself and Alice she quickly took this chance to talk to this man, skulduggery, to get to understand how he makes her come out of her shell.

 **Skulduggery's PoV**

Valkyrie left the room and I turned to see Alice watching me with the same look Valkyrie gave me the first time I spoke to her in the study. I tilted my head curious and she copied me. I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You have the same look on your face as what your sister had the first time we met."

"And when was the first time you met?"

She asked it so suddenly I almost told her.

"That was very sneaky."

"It was. So?"

"So?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence. You and I both know I'll find out."

"You will but it will be your sister's choice when."

"Alright. Then tell me about what you do. My sister seems to trust you so tell why I should too."

I looked at her. She is taking my refusal better than Valkyrie would. "We've worked together for a long time. I guess we've made a bond."

Alice nodded. She glanced to the kitchen and leaned in.

"Can I trust you to take care of my sister Mr. Pleasant?"

"Of course."

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Then of course."

"I want to know why you and some of Stephanie's friends have called her Val or Valkyrie."

I froze. Damn this girl.

"It's a nickname."

"No it's not. A nickname has to have something to do with the person. Valkyries are woman warriors that lead the dead off the battlefield. Tell the truth. It's a sin to lie."

"I have a lot more sins to be worrying about. And it is. Many have said I was like a dead man after the war, that is until I got partnered with Stephanie."

"Well it seems like you DO learn a new thing every day." Valkyrie muttered from the door.

I jumped and Alice smiled.

"You knew she was there?"

"Sorry but I needed you to talk and you wouldn't unless you thought 'valkyrie' was out of the room. I could have said something but 'valkyrie' wouldn't say anything unless she was convinced somehow."

Valkyrie glared at me.

"This is your fault! My cute little sister did NOT learn it from my parents and I sure as hell wasn't letting her learn from me!"

Alice actually laughed at that. "I didn't learn it from either of you. I asked Saracen what was the best way to make you talk. It was when I came over last time and you and skulduggery hadn't come yet. Everyone laughed and told me to convince one of you to talk while the other was out of sight but could hear."

As if on cue the front door opened and they could hear shouts and laughter.

"Get in here now!" Valkyrie yelled making everyone in the hallway go quiet.

The first in was Larkin who bounced over and sat at Alice's feet. The rest followed sitting in the seats furthest away from Valkyrie.

"Do you want to explain to me why you would tell Alice to trick us?"

"We didn't we just provided her with the information to do so." Larkin said happily.

"Well unless your going to explain everything to her you shouldn't. I mean everything. Why I had to leave what happened everything." She said it calmly, like she was detached from what she was saying. Emotionless.

Skulduggery wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I don't want to know everything. Not yet. I just want to know what you do, what war, when you met… the basics."

"Ok."

"And how long you two have been dating."

Valkyrie sighed and began.

 **Sorry for the delay! I've been in wexford all day so I have been working my ass off to finish something for you! xxx Scarlet.**


	21. New skulduggery pleasant!

This is what Derek Landy (Golden god) wrote on his blog! *Fan girl squeal scream*

So... a new Skulduggery, eh?

I don't have a title for you yet, sorry. I'm close to being halfway through it, though, and so far it's working out to be exactly what I want it to be. Which is good. And I'll also be finished long before my deadline, so I'll be able to go over it a few times. And then a few times more! And possibly even more after that!

Ah, the luxury...

But what **CAN** I tell you about it? Well, like I said, it was probably around _Last Stand of Dead Men_ that I realised the story could go longer than I'd planned. I knew vaguely what I wanted to do with certain plot threads, and I knew for **CERTAIN** what I wanted to do with others, and I made a few notes and jotted down some stuff, but back then I was focusing on making sure Phase 1, as I had taken to calling it, ended just how I wanted it to end.

And it did. Phase 1 came full circle, ending with the same line, pretty much, as the first book. Most of the plot lines were wrapped up, most of the character stories were paid off... it was good. I was happy with it. More than that, I was proud of it.

But I had bigger plans...

My agent already knew, and so did my editor, but when the rest of the Skulduggery team eventually found out, it was all treated with the utmost secrecy. We didn't mention the word "Skulduggery" when discussing it in public. We simply called it the "series after _Demon Road_ ". Apart from anything else, such as how much I love springing surprises on the readers, I didn't want anyone to know because I wanted some breathing room. And I wanted, quite honestly, the option to change my mind.

I loved writing _Skulduggery_. I loved writing the ninth book as much as I loved writing the first. But as I went on to work on _Demon Road_ , I wondered if my love would fade, and take my enthusiasm with it. If this happened, I didn't want to have to turn round to the expectant readers and tell them, "Uh, actually, I've kind of changed my mind..."

Hence, the secrecy.

But time passed, and I was writing other things, and my love for _Skulduggery Pleasant_ remained as strong as ever. And the fact was, the 10th anniversary of the first book was approaching, so if I was going to do this, I'd better make a decision, one way or the other. Either commit, or let it go. So the decision was made, and plans were set in motion.

Over the next few months I'll be able to answer some of the more popular questions, such as how many books will there be and who'll be returning. Right now, I can tell you that Skulduggery and Valkyrie are back, and they have a brand new co-star. Omen Darkly **WAS** going to be the star of his own trilogy, but Phase 1 worked because it was a combination of three or four separate story ideas all thrown into one, and I figured Phase 2 could use the same kind of mojo.

Deciding to include Omen in Phase 2 saved it, to be honest, because I had one pretty major problem with continuing the series: it's hard to have a "children's" book without any actual children in it.

Now, I've never had a problem with this idea. One of the most popular (new) fictional characters of the last 20 years has been Jack Sparrow, after all, and he's no kid. I've never believed that young people need to read about other young people... but the fact is, Valkyrie is now in her mid-20s, and if there isn't anyone younger in the cast list, then Phase 2 would pretty much become YA.

And while I do harbour dreams of someday writing a Skulduggery and Valkyrie book for adult readers, it's not a bridge I wanted to cross just yet.

So Omen is allowing me to keep the book for younger readers, while also dealing with the ramifications of what Valkyrie has been going through for the past 5 or 6 years. He's also letting me delve deeper into the culture of magic and the rules and traditions and whatnot — basically all the stuff that I glossed over in Phase 1. What I can say is that there'll be loads of new characters, and loads of new villains, and some of these villains will be connected to villains who've gone before, both in the books and the short stories.

Some of your favourite supporting characters will return. Some of them won't. Some will survive the onslaught to come. Some will die. Horribly.

I'll be releasing more information over the next year, both here and on Twitter, so keep an eye out. We've got Tom Percival back doing the artwork (right now he's hard at work on the Phase 1 books, which we're re-releasing with new covers in the first few months of 2017 for the 10th anniversary), so the whole gang is back together for this. It's gonna be fun. Well, it's gonna be fun for **US**.

For you, it's going to be torture.

~Derek.


	22. Theories

**Ok theories. Thought of these and need opinions.**

First of all did anyone notice that the only dead men that people use their last names more often are ravel and shudder. Everyone knows that ravel is a dirty traitor and that shudder has his gist that when it was out would kill anything. Both untrust worthy things and that's why people do call shudder Anton but only a very small amount call ravel erskine (the spellings something like that..).

And theory two is that did you ever notice that all of the TRUE dead men (ravels not a true dead man) have a negative word in their name. Think about it, **GHASTLY** BESPOKE, ANTON **SHUDDER** , **SKULDUGGERY** PLEASANT, DEXTER **VEX** , SACREN **RUE** , VALKYRIE **CAIN**. (And if you want you can add **HOPELESS** and we don't know Larkin's first/last name but **LARKIN** means rough, fierce.) But revel's name doesn't have a negative word since Ravel means to untangle of or unravel.

Billy-Ray sanguine says "you women take everything over the years you've took my own soul!" Is that why he has no eyes was that a sneaky way to quote the saying eyes are the doorway to the soul?

Did Derek pick Valkyrie's name because she's a worrier who leads skulduggery back to the light and helps lead him off the battlefield?

Did the faceless ones see her different because it of the way the grotesquely's power flowed into Valkyrie as well as because she was an ancient and is that how darquesse awoke?

As far as we know Valkyrie is the only pre-surge to have found their true name. I believe that if valkyrie had got her surge while darquesse was with her valkyrie would have got access to he power and darquesse would have disappeared.

It is said in the books that Stephanie Edgley is a quiet child. When she's in the magical community she can't be seen as quiet and weak. So she talks. The high priest (Tenbrae or something.) says about how when she's with skulduggery she lets him talk for her and that's why. When she's on her own in the temple she speaks but when she can let someone else speak she does. Skulduggery knows this so he talks for her when he can and speaks just to her so she doesn't feel over whelmed. As she goes on it improves and she comes out.

Did anyone else notice that in the fifth book china openly says she doesn't like tanith? I know the remnant was in her but it had all her memories.

Also, are all these people really gullible or something? Like it says in book 9 they ask the sensitive if they can feel skulduggery and then china asks if they can feel vile and their just 'oh viles here? Ok we'll check, it probably has nothing to do skulduggery.'

More of a question but if the person in the dimension skulduggery was trapped in fought back did that mean they had magic? And if so was it like sorcerers magic or did they have a completely different magic?

 **If you have any other theories you'd like to share pm/review and I'll write it up and do a shout out! ~ Scarlet**


	23. Train ride 1

**The dead men are on a mission this is the train ride to said mission. I will have a story up about what happened on it and maybe even a third. Valduggery (No sappiness) and ganith (slight shudderkin :3). Ravel isn't in this one and the last elder is… whomever you want to see. Comment your person (doesn't have to be from the books) and their personality (which elder/ both that they get along with) and I'll tell you who the new elder is! I have noticed the Italian sanctuary didn't get involved in the war so they are on ok terms with the Irish. Oo and Valkyrie is 26!**

The dead men were on a mission. They had flown from Dublin to France and they were now waiting for their train to Italy. There had been problems when they had booked the tickets. The more mature dead men (namely ghastly, skulduggery, Anton and kind of Larkin) insisted they book a privet carriage because "We're going to be in the carriage for nearly a day. Skulduggery's pill only lasts for 24 hours and it would look suspicious that 7 men are travelling with a woman who looks like she's only 21." The council gave up and let them.

"When's the train coming?" Valkyrie asked impatiently.

"It should be here in a few minutes. Why?" shudder answered.

"I hate waiting!" Valkyrie announced grumpily.

"Are you 6 or 26?"

"God I'm old!"

The men looked at her shocked. "Valkyrie the youngest of us is 411. You're not old."

"To you I'm not but for normal people that's practically middle aged!"

Hopeless burst out laughing, "You've spent your days since you were 12 with a skeleton! You're not normal!"

Valkyrie scowled at him. "Stop you're causing a scene."

Dexter pretended to look shocked. "No witty come backs? No death threats? What have you done with Valkyrie Cain?!"

She sighed, "Vex if you don't be quiet I will put the pictures on global link."

Dexter paled and glared at her. "You said you deleted them!"

"Oops I lied."

Skulduggery chuckled wrapping an arm around Valkyrie's waist. "That's MY Valkyrie Cain."

"As funny this is our train is here." Shudder said before Dexter could reply.

"Finally!" Valkyrie exclaimed dragging skulduggery towards the train. The other six followed behind laughing at the odd couple.

When they had found their compartment they sat down (think of the train compartments in Harry potter with seats on each side). Valkyrie sat at the window, skulduggery sat beside her, Anton beside him and Larkin at the door seat. On the other side Dexter was at the window, Saracen beside him, then Hopeless and Ghastly was leaning against the wall in the corner.

When the train was finally moving Valkyrie stretched and tucked her knees up to her chin. Saracen watched her do this and laughed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your weird! Why did you stretch and then curl up? It defeats the reason to stretch."

Valkyrie laughed, "I was cracking my shoulders and legs."

The others scrunched up their faces at the thought.

"Don't you feel so satisfied when you crack your knuckles?"

Skulduggery shook his head. "Only you, you odd girl."

"The odd girl you can't keep your hands off of."

Dexter watched them and sighed, "I need to get laid."

Valkyrie laughed and kicked him on the knee.

"Hey!"

"What?" She asked sweetly, her eyes wide and innocent.

Dexter scowled, tried to kick her but she had curled her legs back up and fell off his seat.

"You're mean."

"I didn't knock you off the seat! You fell off trying to kick me."

Anton nodded from beside skulduggery.

"She's right."

"But SHE kicked me!"

"Who's she the cats mother?" Valkyrie asked glaring now.

"That's it you're spending too much time with skulduggery!" hopeless announced.

Skulduggery looked mock hurt and Valkyrie just stuck her foot out to poke Dexter again. He grabbed her foot and pulled her down beside him.

"Guys people are looking." Ghastly warned.

"Are they? So they are. That's nice!" Skulduggery said waving to the people happily. They scurried away hearing laughter coming from the carriage.

Half an hour later Valkyrie woke up and looked around.

"How long have we been travelling?"

"Um nearly an hour why?"

"Because I'm BORED! I want to go for a walk."

"I'll go with you if you help me find the food stand." Hopeless said.

"I'll go too!" Saracen added opening the door.

"Bye!" Valkyrie said happily giving skulduggery a peck on the lips.

"If you find the food stand get us tea!" ghastly called after them.

They wandered around for a while until they came to a few stalls.

"Lads I'm going in here ok?"

"Cool we'll get the drinks. Want anything?"

"Coffee!"

They nodded and went over to the food part while Valkyrie stepped into a newsagent.

She noticed that a few people had been watching them as they went around and understood why. She would have been suspicious if she had seen a young woman going around with a group of (slightly) older men but there was a difference between suspicious and rude.

"Are you ok dear?"

Valkyrie spun to see an old woman standing behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine just looking around."

"Are you sure? I saw the men that were with you. Are you in any trouble?"

The woman had a slight French accent and her grey hair was in a wispy bun.

"No they work with me. We're heading to Rome with a few others."

This was a lie of course but she couldn't tell anyone where she was really going.

"Oh ok. Where are you from? I don't recognise your accent."

Valkyrie shrugged, "I'm Irish."

The woman nodded and Valkyrie saw Saracen and Hopeless laughing from the entrance watching.

"So what's your name?"

"Valerie. My names Valerie."

"That's a lovely name! My names Margaret but my friends call me mags."

"It was nice to meet you Margaret but I have to go."

"Oh alright then."

"It was nice to meet you."

Valkyrie glared at the two men. "Your such asses!"

"And yet you love us." Saracen said flinging an arm around her.

Hopeless threw his arm around her on the other side and said, "Yeah Valerie! You really do love us."

Valkyrie scowled, "Nice to know Sam, Harry."

They both froze; she slipped out and ran laughing back to the carriage.

When she got there the others looked up and simultaneously said, "What did you do?"

"When do I ever do anything?"

"All the time." Larkin muttered.

"Oh yeah!" she explained why she had run in and about half way through hopeless and Saracen showed up.

"So who's the youngest?" Valkyrie asked.

All men opened their mouths.

"Other than me."

They all closed their mouths again.

"Me." Hopeless said grumpily.

"Aw little baby hopeless!" She teased.

"Your younger than me!"

"But I'm a girl so I'm more mature."

They discussed this for a while until Valkyrie stood.

"Swap with me." She said to skulduggery.

"What?" he asked startled.

"Swap with me. I'm tired."

"How will swapping with me help you sleep?"

"If you swap I'll show you."

Larkin laughed. "Can you show me too?"

Valkyrie hit his arm, "Dirty bastard."

He chuckled and high-fived Saracen.

Skulduggery sighed and stood up. Valkyrie grinned and kissed him before grabbing a furry black blanket and sitting in his seat. Once he sat she lifted his arm and curled into his side.

"Start being loud and you won't make it to Italy." She warned.

"She's still sleeping? Did one of you drug her?"

"Shut up! She's just tired."

"Jeez skul what were you two doing last night?"

"Dirty bastard." Valkyrie muttered not opening her eyes.

The men jumped and looked at Valkyrie.

"Dex go poke her. See if she's alive."

"Dexter don't poke me unless you want to loose that hand."

"So you're awake? If you're awake open your eyes."

Valkyrie sighed and glared at Larkin, "Better?"

"No. Close your eyes again."

She sighed and sat up. "Why would you think I was drugged?"

"You've been asleep for 6 hours in a row…"

"I told you already. Valkyrie can sleep for 11 hours in the day and still complain about being tired." Skulduggery sighed.

Shudder shook his head, "That's not natural."

"Did you really time how long I was asleep?"

"We couldn't talk and you were literally out cold."

Valkyrie froze and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

Hopeless laughed and shook his head. "Your too paranoid."

"But am I wrong?"

Larkin smiled and jumped on her.

"What the hell! Rover larkin get off me now!"

Larkin moved back and looked at her. "How do you know my first name?"

"There is a reason I'm a detective Larkin."

"Who told you?"

"No one. I noticed that one: you sign your name R. Larkin and two: the others kept making sly jokes about how you can't stay one place at a time. Oh and they said you and dex picked dogs names."

"What amazing teacher taught you that?" skulduggery muttered to her pulling her back to him.

"First of all eww and secondly our names aren't dog names!" Dexter said.

Skulduggery smirked and kissed Valkyrie deeply.

"She's still our little sis pleasant."

"Stop fighting over me guys. I know I'm irresistible but no fighting."

Larkin smirked. "I don't know Val, I like mine strong and silent." He quickly jumped shudder and kissed him.

Dexter groaned and took Valkyrie's blanket putting it over his head. "You guys suck."

Ghastly groaned and looked up. "What's going on?"

"You've been asleep the whole time?!"

"Uh no?"

Valkyrie started laughing hysterically.

"What's happening here?" ghastly asked confused.

"I have no clue."

Valkyrie stood up and walked straight out of the carriage. Skulduggery and ghastly glanced at each other before bolting out of the room and following Valkyrie.

"Fancy seeing you here!" she said happily when they found her.

"Are you ok?" ghastly asked.

"I was bored. And I'm hungry."

"Do you have money?" skulduggery said.

"No but you do."

"Sneaky."

Valkyrie smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Will you please feed me?"

"Fine. Stay here with ghast."

"Thank you!"

Ghastly watched skulduggery leave and turned to Valkyrie.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger."

Valkyrie laughed, "Ghastly I've got all of you wrapped around my little finger."

When they got back ghastly looked over at Valkyrie and said, "Guys do you know that Valkyrie thinks she has us wrapped around her little finger?"

Shudder nodded, "She does."

"You think?" hopeless asked calmly.

Shudder nodded again. "She practically runs this place. Since we joined again she has had the final say in practically everything."

"Don't forget that I'm the only one who can make the jesters behave." Valkyrie added smugly.

"Hey we're quiet happy being jesters!" Saracen said his arms around Dexter and Hopeless.

"If you start a threesome I'm moving carriages." Ghastly muttered.

"Aww Ghast! What are you worried tanith would find out?"

"No I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to join."

Larkin put up his hand. "I'd swap with you Ghastly."

"Ah now rov! Your hubys right there!" Valkyrie scolded.

"Would you like to join Val?" Hopeless asked smirking.

"Nah not my kind of thing. What about you Anton?"

"I think I'll sit this one out thank you very much."

"This one?"

By the time they arrived in Italy they had all slept (except skul) and skulduggery had his façade up. Valkyrie bounced ahead jumping around them happily.

"Why are you so awake? It's irritating." Dexter grumbled.

"It might have something to do with the 6+ hours she slept on the train." Ghastly said sleepily.

"It's morning! It's not my fault you decided to talk all night!" Valkyrie said, "Anyways if I'm grumpy when we first meet the Italian council it won't be as funny."

"We're meeting them straight away?" Larkin asked.

"I don't think they understand how tiring it is to sit in a train for a whole day." Saracen muttered.

"Your all gone soft." Valkyrie declared sadly.

"You always complain!"

"I'm allowed. I'm cute when I complain. Only me and Larkin are allowed."

"Why is Larkin allowed?"

"Larkin's complaining raises moral and he understands my type of complaining."

Larkin grinned and moved towards Valkyrie. "Really?"

"Don't you dare… Larkin get away from me!"

He quickly jumped on her wrapping her in a bear hug.

The Italian sanctuary had sent a car to collect them and by the time they arrived everyone was awake.

"Who are the elders here anyways?" Valkyrie asked.

"The grand mage is Violet thorn. The two elders are Venom Oak and Lynx Doom. Both male."

"Are they very serious? Because I need to know."

"Why? You're going to act the same way no matter what."

"Do you know how many people have treated me like a child just because I'm young? Too many, at least if I know I can plan ahead."

"I always act childish and I'm ok." Hopeless said happily.

"That's cause they've heard of you from the war. I'm just that one that's saved the world a few times." Valkyrie said waving her hand dismissively.

"Well to answer your question I've only met the grand mage and she seemed nice. Not too strict but she knows when to be serious." Skulduggery said getting back to the point.

"Do any of you know the others two?" Valkyrie asked looking around.

"I know Venom." Dexter said.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's he like?!"

"Oh right. He's cool, one of us."

"One of us?" ghastly asked.

"A messer. A man-child. A 'jester'."

"Oh thank god!"

"And Lynx?"

Everyone shook their heads.

When they arrived they were led to an empty waiting room and told the elders would be there soon.

"Ah so it isn't a Irish thing." Valkyrie said.

"What?"

"I've always wondered if all the sanctuaries made people wait or if that was just ours."

Skulduggery nodded, "It's more of a international agreement."

"It makes them look late."

"That it does."

They sat there for half an hour talking until the elders came in. Violet had honey coloured hair and violet eyes. One man had short black hair and bright green eyes and the other flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. They stood up straight away and Valkyrie could see the annoyance in the black haired mans eyes. She could tell he hated being treated like royalty and decided he was probably Venom Oak.

She bowed as low as she could and grinned when she heard a groan.

"Thank you for coming dead men." Violet said.

"Ah vi do have to do this? Can't we skip the formalities?" The black haired man asked.

"Fine. But if the administer asks we did it." She said addressing the dead men for the last bit.

"Of course grand mage!" Skulduggery said happily.

"Oh come on skulduggery, don't start that."

"What is he starting your highness?" Valkyrie asked equally happy.

"Dammit the stories about you two are true." The dark haired man muttered, "Miss Cain, dead men, I'm Venom Oak, this is Lynx Doom and this is of course Violet Thorn."

"Hey how come Valkyrie only gets her name said? Why are we only 'dead men'?" Larkin complained.

"Your only 'dead men' because they like me better." Valkyrie said smugly.

"Should we leave and let you sort this out?" Violet asked.

"Oh no this is your fault. You have to deal with this too."

"Oh I'm so sorry your highness we'll be quiet!" Valkyrie chimed in.

Venom sighed and looked over at Dexter. "Are they going to keep this up the whole meeting?"

"Try asking very nicely. And maybe add a compliment for val."

Valkyrie sat up on the table smirking and crossed her legs.

"Will you please stop? We're all friends here aren't we?"

"I don't known are we?" she asked her smirk becoming a full out grin.

"I see why you're a dead man now." Violet said wearily.

"What can I say? Except thank you violet."

"So we're ok now?"

"Of course elder oak!"

Venom scowled and crossed his arms. "Your mean."

Valkyrie laughed and draped her arm around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Venom!"

He smiled straight away and hugged Valkyrie. "Wonderful! It's a pleasure to meet you Valkyrie!"

Valkyrie grinned and looked at ghastly who was shaking his head disbelievingly as she added another man to her army.

"What's wrong ghast?" Hopeless asked.

"She did it again. She just did it again."

"What's he talking about?" Venom asked confused.

"Ghastly has only discovered Valkyrie's mind control."

"Mind control?" violet asked looking confused.

"Venom was just annoyed with Valkyrie for calling him all the 'proper' titles and then she smiles and puts on her charm and he's hugging her and grinning like a school boy."

The elders all looked at Valkyrie who was trying to hide a grin. "I didn't do a thing! I just apologised! That's just my natural beauty and charm!"

"That's sneaky. Very sneaky."

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible!"

"It's not nice to take advantage of them like that though. They are only men." Violet said sadly.

"Well I have to deal with them some way."

"Do you really do that?" Venom asked.

"Sorry venom. But I never actually did anything."

Lynx coughed and everyone looked over.

"As amusing this is we really should tell you why you're here first."

"Of course! Go ahead Mr. Doom." Skulduggery said.

"You are here because there has been trouble with a sorcerer up in the mountains. He has killed all our agents we sent up except one who informed us that he was allowed to go free in order to say that this sorcerer will only speak with the dead men."

"Dammit, I wish you lot would stop pissing people off." Valkyrie muttered grumpily.

"Hey! It might be you!" Larkin protested.

"I don't know any Italian blokes forget about having pissed any off."

"What am I?" Venom asked mock hurt.

"A man-child."

He opened his mouth to argue. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and he closed his mouth.

Dexter and Saracen grinned at him. "What did you expect from Valkyrie Cain? She's a dead man."

Venom just shook his head and muttered something about no respect.

"Does that mean you want us to start addressing you formally again?"

"Now, now don't get hasty."

They stayed talking until the Italian tipstaff came in and said the elders were about to be late for a meeting. Violet let out a string of Italian curses and ran out of the room. Venom and lynx followed telling them they would send someone to show them their rooms.

A few minutes later a young handsome mage walked in and started talking in Italian to them.

"Ciao il mio nome è Arsenio nero. mi mostrerà le vostre camere qualcuno di voi parla italiano?" (Hello my name is Arsenio ('manly, virile and strong'. Pronounced ahr-SE-nyo) black. I will show to your rooms. Do any of you speak Italian?).

Skulduggery, Anton and Larkin raised their hands. (All Italian will be **bold)**

" **I'm Skulduggery Pleasant, these are my friends Anton Shudder, Dexter Vex, Larkin, Hopeless, Saracen Rue, Ghastly Bespoke and Valkyrie Cain. Sadly only three of us speak fluent Italian."**

Valkyrie stared at skulduggery. "You speak Italian?!"

"You are miss Valkyrie Cain?" the man asked.

She smiled, "Call me Valkyrie. And your name is..?"

"Arsenio black. I will show you to your rooms. I believe you have asked for 6 rooms?"

"Yes. As I don't sleep I won't need one and some of us are sharing." Skulduggery said glancing at Larkin and shudder.

Larkin grinned and wrapped his arm around Anton's waist. Arsenio smiled and nodded walking out of the room.

"If you'll come this way."

They followed him down corridors until he stopped outside a row of doors.

"You can pick from one of these. We guessed you would be more at ease sleeping near each other. **The elders would like to speak to you Detective, after your settled.** "

Skulduggery nodded, " **Where should I meet them?** "

" **They will go to you. Whom will you be rooming with?** "

" **I normally room with my partner. Anything they want to tell me she can be told as well.** "

" **I shall speak to them. And which room will miss Cain be staying in?** "

On hearing her name Valkyrie snapped her head to them.

"Yes?"

"Which room do you want?" skulduggery asked.

"Hey I want first pick!" hopeless said.

Valkyrie shot him a smug smile and pointed to the grey door with black carvings around it.

"I'll take that one. Why were you saying my name Mr. Black?"

Dexter grinned and watched Arsenio freeze and blush muttering something about confidential.

"If my name is being said I deserve to know."

"I'll explain later Valkyrie. You're scaring the poor lad." Skulduggery said.

"Not my fault he can't handle a few questions." She muttered grabbing her bag and going into the room.

Saracen and hopeless were holding onto each other laughing so hard they were silent.

"Is she always so um how do you say it? Uh…"

"Scary?"

"Grumpy?"

"I was going to say full-on..."

"Well she's that too but it's just that she hates not knowing things."

He nodded and left.

Skulduggery stepped into the room to see a very unhappy Valkyrie sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry my dear. Do you want to know now?"

She sighed and lay back making her top ride up her stomach. "I just can't believe that you can speak Italian. That guy was really annoying. Like what was with him saying my name and then refusing to tell me anything!"

"He said the elders would be coming to talk to me and asked where I would be staying."

"And?"

"And I said I'd be staying with you whatever they want to say to me they can say to you. He asked what room we would be in and that's when you heard your name."

"Ok. So do you know what they want?"

"Not a clue. Do you know your t-shirt has ridden up?"

"No I didn't. Is it bothering you?"

"Of course not." He said his mouth barely touching her stomach. He placed his hands either side of her and started gently kissing her. She squirmed and groaned as he pinned her legs and moved towards her mouth. He kissed her and stood up.

"You look a bit ruffled miss Cain."

"Do I? I wonder why?"

"I wouldn't know but if the elders are going to randomly walk in I doubt they want to see you lying there with your top nearly off and looking ruffled."

"Ah yes. Well I'll be back in a minute." She said standing and moving into the bathroom with her bag.

She came back with a new top and her hair down and brushed.

"I tried to plait it."

"I'm guessing the main word is tried?"

"Yeah I know."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"You can braid hair?"

"Yes. I went to a boarding school and it was a boy and a girl per room so I used to help whoever shared with me."

"Will you do mine?"

"I asked didn't I? Come here."

She went over and he combed and separated the hair.

"What way do you want it done?"

"I don't mind. Do what you want."

He laughed lightly, "You sure?"  
"Not like that!"

He laughed again and started braiding her hair into a crown around her head.

"Done."

Valkyrie reached up and lightly felt it. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Of course it is I did it." He replied smoothly.

She laughed and slapped him.

 **Page break.**

It was half an hour later when the elders came. Valkyrie had been messing with some energy throwing it back and forth on the floor. Skulduggery had been reading and when they had knocked he had opened the door. Valkyrie quickly got rid of the energy and stood up. Venom nodded to her as he walked in.

" **Does she have to be here?"** violet asked.

" **Anything you can tell me you can tell Valkyrie."** Skulduggery said calmly.

" **Does she know Italian?"**

" **Enough. What's so important that you don't want to tell her?"**

" **It's to do with this sorcerer. We think he might be after her."** Lynx said pointing at Valkyrie.

 **"And why would you think that?"** skulduggery asked.

" **This man told the agent to say ' he will only speak to the dead men including their pet world breaker'"**

" **And of course this is referring to Valkyrie."** Skulduggery said anger steeping through.

Valkyrie who had been sitting watching them looked sharply at skulduggery and moved over to stand beside him.

"Tell me what's going on now. It obviously involves me and I'm not in the mood to wait until you decide it's dangerous enough."

She crossed her arms and watched them calmly waiting to see the first crack. Venom was the first to look away.

"I would answer her. **She can handle it.** " Skulduggery said his hand on her shoulder.

" **Fine Detective. Tell her."** Violet snapped.

Skulduggery nodded and told Valkyrie. By the end of it she looked disgusted.

"How could you try and hide that? If he's after me I need to know!"

Venom looked at her sadly. "Do you really?"

"Despite what you think I don't care what people call me anymore. There are only so many things I can be called before it stops mattering. I know what I did and I already hate myself."

Violet sighed. "Fine. You can head out in the morning."

She swept out of the room. Venom and lynx nodded to them and followed.

"That went well! No one got punched." Valkyrie said tiredly walking to the bed.

Skulduggery sat on her bed and waited for her to change into her pyjamas.

"Do you remember when you used to make me cover my eyes with my hat?"

"Yeah." She said sitting down beside him and putting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her onto his lap and lifted her up.

"How about you get under the covers before you fall asleep?"

"Mhh I'm ok here." She said burying her head in his ribcage.

He laughed and pulled the covers back moving so he was sitting against the headboard. Valkyrie slipped off his lap and waited until he had taken off his hat, jacket and tie before curling up on his chest.


	24. Train ride 2

Skulduggery woke when he heard screaming. He straightaway jumped out of the bed to see Valkyrie being carried out by some very familiar looking men. He ran out but ghastly and shudder pushed him back.

"We need to talk to you and Valkyrie needs a break from you."

"She sure seemed to agree." Skulduggery said sceptically.

"She's fine." Shudder said calmly.

"Now. What happened with the elders?" ghastly asked pushing skulduggery onto one of the chairs.

Skulduggery sighed, "Fine…."

By the end they looked horrified.

"He said that?"

"How can she hate herself?"

"I wish I knew. Whatever happened she remembers it."

"And she hates herself for it."

 **Valkyrie's PoV**

She felt hands grab her and pull her out of bed. Valkyrie screamed as she was carried out of the room only stopping when she saw who was carrying her. Dexter vex grinned at her from her feet and Larkin was leaning over her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she hissed.

"We're kidnapping you!" Saracen said happily.

"Well I can SEE that! Why the hell are you kidnapping me?"

"We have decided that you are in need of some time away from skulduggery." Dexter said. Hopeless appeared beside Dexter and nodded.

"And it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"Nope!"

She sighed. "Can you put me down? I won't legit anyways. By the looks of it you've put guards up."

They looked at each other but nodded and put her down.

"Did any of you think to bring clothes for me or am I to go around in these?"

Saracen smiled and handed her a black jacket, jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Shoes?"

Larkin shrugged, "We'll get some. Somewhere."

Valkyrie sighed and let them drag her around Italy for one mad night.

 **Next paragraph. (Skul's PoV)**

The next morning Valkyrie stumbled into her room to see Ghastly, Anton and skulduggery all sitting in the armchairs asleep. They must have been waiting for her to get back. She smiled and grabbed three blankets. She laid one on Anton, one on Ghastly, moved to the last armchair and curled up on it with her own blanket.

 **Back to general PoV**

The three men woke (Skulduggery woke from his meditative state) with blankets around them and Valkyrie curled up in the last armchair. There was a snore and they looked over to see Larkin sleeping on the couch and Saracen, Hopeless and Dexter in a jumble on the bed. There was a muffled moan and Valkyrie shot straight up out of her chair. The jolt made Larkin fall off the couch and kick the bed making the other three tumble off the side.

"Oww what happened?" Dexter moaned from under the other two.

"Valkyrie stood up."

"Uh guys why are you here?" Valkyrie asked looking at the men lying on the ground.

"Oh you see Larkin went into his room first but there wasn't anyone there so we checked ghastly's room and he wasn't there and we poked in here and saw you put blankets around you two and go onto the last armchair. Larkin convinced us to sleep in here like a sleep over so he took the couch cause 'he's a taken man and can't be seen in bed with 2 other men'." Hopeless said sitting on the bed.

"Don't forget the part where Valkyrie managed to knock all of us off the bed." Saracen grumbled.

Ghastly smiled at Valkyrie, "Thank you."

She waved her hand dismissively standing and walking to the bathroom. Before she could get there Larkin charged at her throwing her onto the bed and slamming the bathroom door closed.

"Larkin get out of my bathroom now! Use your own!" she yelled banging the door with her fist.

There was a quiet knock and skulduggery opened the door to see one very worried Venom standing there.

"I saw all your doors open and heard shouting…" he started before catching a glimpse of Valkyrie hitting the bathroom door, Dexter lying on the ground, Saracen sitting beside him poking his stomach, hopeless sitting on the bed using his foot to poke Dexter. Ghastly and Anton were sitting on the armchairs watching as Dexter squirmed and Valkyrie screamed something about having his own bathroom.

Valkyrie turned, saw venom and grinned.

"Hi venom! They couldn't stand the thought of being without me so we had a sleepover!"

There was an agreement from inside the bathroom and Valkyrie turned and yelled, "Larkin Venom's here! Get your bathroom-stealing arse out here! He hasn't got a hug yet!"

There was another yell and Valkyrie jumped back to allow Larkin to charge straight for Venom. Larkin jumped the tall mage, his light ginger hair soaring out behind him and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Guys little help?"

Anton smiled and shook his head. "If we leave him there he'll tire himself out."

"Please? Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie grinned but said, "Can I have a hug…."

Larkin let go of venom, who quickly backed away from him, and turned to Valkyrie.

"If you catch me."

Larkin let out a war cry and ran at her. Valkyrie flipped landing on the bed and jumped off pushing Hopeless in his way.

"Is this how they practice?" venom asked Anton moving just as Valkyrie streaked past.

"Sometimes they keep adding until the chased is caught. I don't really know what age they are."

Venom nodded sadly.

There was a screech and they looked over at Larkin who was pinned on the ground by a tired looking Valkyrie.

"Is there a reason you're here venom? Not that it isn't lovely to see you."

"Ah yes! Well you see the others were wondering when you would like to head out but by the look of it you haven't slept and will probably need another day?"

Ghastly opened his mouth but Valkyrie jumped him clamping her hand over his mouth.

"If you wouldn't mind venom. These idiots thought kidnapping me in the middle of the night was a good idea."

"All of them?"

"Except skulduggery but that's cause he was with me the whole time."

"The whole time?"

Valkyrie blushed but glared at him. "You're as bad as Larkin. But at least I can beat him up."

"And you can't beat me up?"

"No I can't beat up ELDER oak. I'd get arrested for attacking an elder."

"That's assuming you could beat me."

The others laughed and Venom glared.

"You don't think I could beat Valkyrie?!"

Valkyrie grinned. "I've trained with the best fighters since I was 12 and I know for a fact that elders aren't allowed hit people so you're rusty."

"We don't talk about that." Ghastly grumbled from his seat.

"Of course not Mr. Bespoke!"

Ghastly smiled. Shudder shook his head and the others laughed quietly.

"What?" Venom and ghastly asked confused.

Ghastly paused and looked over at Anton. "She did it again didn't she?"

He nodded. Valkyrie looked over at venom.

"So? Want to see if you can beat me?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Ok do you want to use magic?"

"Yes."

"What IS your magic?"

"I'm a Magiphage. I can take peoples magic and give things magic."

Valkyrie nodded. "Do I need to tell you mine?"

"Just a summery if you would."

"I can shoot white lightning, make bubbles of white energy, and see peoples magic and auras…"

Venom nodded. This is what he had heard.

"And I can go off like a nuke."

Venom froze. "What?"

"I can make a shield around me and it can grow disintegrating everything in its path. I don't plan on using it or anything! But you asked."

"You're a bomb."

"Please don't call me a bomb. It's quiet offensive."

There was a flash and venom saw Larkin put away his phone.

"I think that's one for global link." He said happily.

"Don't you dare."

"But your face! It was so cute!"

Anton put a hand to chest "I feel betrayed larkin. You wound me so."

Larkin jumped up, "Oh no darling! I could love no-one other than you!"

Venom watched this with a bemused look.

"What the hell just happened here?"

Larkin ignored him and turned to Valkyrie. "Valkyrie! You must defeat this man! This is a matter of honour!"

Valkyrie grinned and bowed low. "Of course! He shall rue the day he met us!"

"Why the hell are you nutters talking about honour?!"

Ghastly sighed and put his hand on venom's shoulder.

"All you need to know is that you have apparently insulted Larkin and Anton's honour. Larkin has declared that Valkyrie has to beat you and Valkyrie is now planning on beating you to a pulp."

"This doesn't sound good for me."

Dexter nodded from where he was STILL lying on the floor. "It's not. Valkyrie's very scary and she's mean. She knocked me off my seat."

"No she didn't." Shudder said slightly muffled by Larkin who was sitting on his lap.

Valkyrie grinned, "Can I go to the bathroom while you discus how mean I am or do I have to sit and listen?"

"Are you going to spar? Cause I'm getting bored!" hopeless whined.

"Oh god forbid you'd get bored!" Valkyrie said sarcasm lacing her voice.

Venom smirked. "That was such an Irish thing to say."

"That's because I'm Irish. Who thought it was a good idea to make you an elder?"

"I don't know but if you find out tell me."

Valkyrie grinned and got into a fight stance. "Ready?"

Venom jumped at her and she spun sending and full spinning kick into his chest. (That's a kickboxing spinning kick if anyone cares). He stumbled back and landed in an armchair. Valkyrie walked up and pointed her hand at him. It lit up and energy crackled between her fingers.

"Surrender or I shoot."

"Ok ok you win!"

Valkyrie grinned and stepped back but watched venom carefully.

"Thanks Val! Now I'm going to bed." Larkin said standing and grabbing shudders hand. "And you are coming with me."

Shudder stood and moved out of the room. "We will see you at five for dinner. Good night."

"Night!"

Valkyrie grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

When she came back she had her pyjamas on.

"All of you off. Now." She said to hopeless, Dexter and Saracen.

"Ah Val! You don't need the whole bed do you?"

"Yes. I do. Get off and go away. I'm too tired to let you bunk here."

Dexter and hopeless got up and shuffled to the door scowling. Saracen followed them yawning.

"Venom, I know your prides probably wounded but I'm very tired so please get out."

"That was practically fuzzy. I'd go before she gets properly grumpy." Ghastly warned.

"You too bespoke." She mumbled from where her face was buried in a pillow.

"I know. I know."

"Good night Valkyrie." Venom said walking out.

"Muf." She replied her head still buried.

"Sleep well." Ghastly ruffled her hair and followed venom.

Another muffled response came. He nodded to skulduggery and left.

Skulduggery walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You look very comfy."

"I do."

"Comfy enough to let me go poke around?"

"No. You'll annoy people and I won't be able to join in or watch."

"Well what will I do?"

"Cuddles." She said arms up in the air.

"Really? Cuddles?"

"That or go sit quietly in the corner."

Skulduggery laughed, picked her up and slid under the covers.

"Better?"

"Much. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **That's it! *Pant*. So hard. I have been working on this for ages! I am also working on a few others. Hope you enjoyed! ~Scarlet**


	25. Larkin & Hopeless

**I want to say that I have made a discovery!**

In book eight they said that Larkin was killed by serpine but he was killed AFTER hopeless.

And Ok if that was it end of story nothing more BUT it says in Armageddon Outta Here that hopeless helped them chase serpine. Which makes no sense because it said that the war was ending and if it was ending then hopeless and larkin should have been dead. This is supposedly the last time they see serpine until the first requiem ball. If this is true then neither Larkin or hopeless should have been there.


	26. New story

**No new stories on here but I'm beginning a new story called: Going back to the start. ~Scarlet.**


	27. Little bird 1

The girl looked up as he walked in. He almost seemed disappointed.

"You haven't tried to escape little bird."

Ah yes. Little bird. He had started calling her that a while after she had first been trapped here. He had tried calling her by her name but whatever had happened that had stopped her remembering main details of her past life made her flinch at hearing it. She was so flighty and jumpy that he called her little bird.

"I might be a little bird but you have beaten me. I know I should hate you. I should hate you and the other people I know were my friends. But I can't. Did you know that? I shouldn't, but I love you. I trust you even after you trapped me here. You, Mr Pleasant, have won. You have tamed your little bird."

 **I got this idea from avid author but changed it to match the way I want it to go. I will be making a second part.** **~ Scarlet.**


	28. Little bird 2

He sighed and stood. She had been kidnapped a year and a half ago. They had found her but what that man, that thing, did to her was bad. When she came around she couldn't remember much other than her name, which made her flinch when she heard it, and that some of the people she saw wouldn't hurt her. These people were mainly ghastly, Tanith, fletcher and himself. He had brought her here when she was allowed to leave the hospital. He had changed the room, made it so she couldn't hurt herself during one of her fits, but he left photos, drawings, anything he could.

At first he tied her to the wall. The girl had been able to escape the ropes but most of the doors had been locked and none of the windows showed. When he would return she would be at the door or hiding waiting for him. He always caught her but she kept escaping even if she just sat in one of the different rooms until he came. This was the first time she didn't leave.

Flashback:

She had given up on any of the others coming for her after Tanith had came unannounced while he had the door open. She had screamed and dragged out of her bonds but he had tightened them so she was trapped. Tanith had kept walking even though she was trembling and hadn't glanced at the screaming girl in the other room. After Tanith had left skulduggery came in and saw her lying on the floor blood on her wrists from the rope and her clothes ripped from her frenzied struggles. He had untied her and washed her face and arms before fixing her cuts. She had one of her 'fits' that night. They came when she would remember something and would get caught up in the memory.

Back to present:

The next morning the girl woke to find her food laid out for her and a note in his writing beside it. He did that sometimes when she was still sleeping when he needed to leave.

 _Little bird- Stay in the room today. There will be a treat for you if you behave. ~Skulduggery._

She didn't know how he knew when she had been out but he did and as much as she hated to admit it she loved his 'treats'. Once he had brought her a beautiful drawing pad or when he gave her photos of different people who she used to know and some she remembered. She placed the note with her others in one of the drawers in her desk. Her room was simple but well organised. Her bed was at the wall furthest from the door and everything was placed so it was in reach but she couldn't get to the door. The bathroom was beside her

bed. The only thing she couldn't reach in her bonds was a locked press beside the door. She got her drawing pad and started to sketch a bird with the curling words

 _The sparrow flies south for the winter_

underneath it. She kept thinking of this phrase.

Late that night the girl heard two men coming in. She had her pyjamas on by then and was sitting on her bed drawings scattered around her.

"Little bird?" A velvety voice called.

"Here!" She called back moving the pieces of paper out of her way.

The door opened and he stepped in.

"Have you even moved?"

"Yes! I was lying down when you left."

"I'm guessing that means you haven't eaten?"

She bit her lip and nodded sadly.

"Alright. There's someone here to see you ok? You can talk to him while I get something for you."

She paused but stood up and followed him down the hall. They stepped into one of the many sitting rooms and she paused again. A man with scars all over his head was sitting there. She knew him and ran back to the room to get her photos. When she had gathered them all she ran into the sitting room and gave them to the scared man. He smiled at the pictures and picked one up.

"This one was taken in France. These men here are friends. They were part of the same group as us…."

"The dead men."

He nodded, "This is Saracen rue, that's Dexter vex, he is Erskine Ravel…"

She frowned and shook her head, "No. He's… a traitor."

"He is. Do you know the others?"

She shook her head and he smiled.

"This is Anton shudder, that's me, ghastly bespoke, that's you-"

"Little bird."

"Little bird." He echoed. "And this is skulduggery."

Skulduggery stepped in and the girl jump to him.

"Treat?"

He chuckled and led her back to the couch. "Ghastly I was wondering if you would make some clothes?"

"Make clothes? I don't know skulduggery… sounds dodgy."

The girl grinned. "Yeah why would a tailor make clothes?"

Both men froze. The girl paused and smiled. "I remember! You are ghastly bespoke, tailor, pro boxer, friend, and good guy. Loves tea."

Ghastly laughed and picked her up and spun her. "That's my girl!"

She wrapped her legs around him and laughed.

"I'm trying ghast. Just give me time." She whispered to him before he let her go.

He smiled. "I will."


	29. Sorry! 2

**I just want to say that schools starting soon for me and I'm juggling a lot of things so my stories will be getting a bit more infrequent. I'll try to keep updating so please stick with me! ~ Scarlet.**


	30. Rising from the grave

**We all know the story. Ravel betrays the dead men and kills some of his brothers. Well what if those brothers didn't die?**

They where in the medical bay. China had called them and told them there was something important.

 **1 hour before.**

They had left the Accelerator room half an hour earlier and they were now just walking the halls. A few people had tried to stop them but skulduggery pleasant and Valkyrie Cain were not the type to be stopped by someone they didn't even know. They had just entered the cafeteria when Valkyrie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Valkyrie. It's china. There's something you and Mr. Pleasant will want to see." she paused "How are you skulduggery? I'm guessing you found a way around the accelerator problem?"

"Hello. Yes I assure you it's a moving tale but why is the almighty one calling us instead of her servants?" skulduggery asked, still edgy.

"I can't explain over the phone. If you two would please come to the medical bay in oh lets say one hour?"

"Alright."

"Oh and Valkyrie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling Mr. Vex and Mr. Rue to go there too? They will want to see this too."

"Ok… Goodbye china."

"See you in a while child."

She called Dexter and told him to meet them there. Now that they had something to do they moved through the sanctuary even faster. Workers flattened themselves against the walls to let them through. The rumours that had been following them now buzzed around them as they walked back through the crowds.

"There they are…"

"I was told he threw the former grand mage in it."

"Did you know their not charging her?"

"Apparently they're saying it's not her fault."

Skulduggery placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her down another corridor.

"Ignore them. They don't get it."

Valkyrie nodded and turned left. Tanith emerged from a room to their right.

"China called you too?"

Skulduggery nodded his hand still on Valkyrie's shoulder. Tanith glanced at it and Valkyrie glared at her.

"Come on."

 **Back to present**

China stepped in and smiled. It wasn't like her normal smile. It was tired and strained.

"First of all Mr. Vex and Mr. Rue I would like to ask that you don't do those things in my lobby. It's not professional."

Saracen blushed and Dexter grinned.

"They are never professional." Valkyrie pointed out grumpily.

"Someones touchy."

"No I'm not touchy. I'm grumpy and tired. And he's annoying."

"I'm wonderful." Skulduggery muttered.

Saracen scowled.

"I don't like you."

"Saracen no-one likes us anymore. I'll add you to the list."

"Can we please get back to the subject at hand?" China asked impatiently.

"Of course. Are you planning on telling us what that is?" skulduggery asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could?" A voice said from behind them.

They all turned and Valkyrie and tanith screamed.

"Well I was hoping for a more positive reaction.." Ghastly bespoke muttered.

Tanith and Valkyrie jumped ghastly making him stumble backwards.

"Your definitely dead now bespoke." Skulduggery says sadly.

"I guess that makes me a ghost?"

Valkyrie let go of ghastly and turned to Anton. She then started hitting him while tanith slapped ghastly. Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie from around the waist and lifted her away while Saracen and Dexter grabbed tanith's arms and dragged her away.

"What the hell! Why are you here? What's going on?" Valkyrie was screaming at them pulling at skulduggery's arms trying to reach Anton and Ghastly again.

"Valkyrie calm down. Calm down. They will explain everything. It's ok Valkyrie." Skulduggery said holding onto her tighter pulling her to him.

She had sunk down on the floor and skulduggery was beside his arms still around her.

"Valkyrie…"

She sighed and looked at them.

"You better have a good reason or I swear I'll kill you myself."

Anton nodded and began. "We were approached by a sensitive who saw what would happen. He wasn't a sanctuary agent but he showed us and we made preparations."

"Anton found signal expert who could change our reflections so they had our magic and were more realistic." Ghastly continued.

"I thought you could only have one reflection?" Valkyrie said her detective instincts kicking in.

"Yeah but we never had any need for ours since one; they hadn't been discovered when we were young and two; we live in magic community's so we had no use for them."

"Fine. Ok. That explains your 'deaths' but why did you wait so long?" Dexter asked getting his voice back.

"The same man was already hiding someone and he informed us when it was safe to leave. We haven't had any outside contact other than him."

"No outside contact?" Valkyrie asked looking worried.

Anton glanced at her. "He told us what he knew."

She bit her lip and nodded leaning back against skulduggery.

"You said the sensitive was already hiding someone?" Skulduggery asked trying to take the attention away from Valkyrie.

"Ah yes. You know him actually." Ghastly said looking away from Valkyrie.

"I swear to god if kenspeckle grouse walks through that door and starts giving me a lecture I'll start shooting."

"A bit further back."

"Bespoke answer him." Valkyrie growled standing.

Ghastly raised his hands in defeat. "Come on in."

A tall man stepped into the room. He was bald with piercing blue eyes and a sharp grey suit. There was silence until…

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hello miss Cain, dead men."

"Mr Bliss."

Valkyrie stepped forward and looked at bliss. He looked right back at her. His eyes were the same as when Valkyrie first met him but instead of looking away she held his gaze. He nodded slightly to her and she did something no one expected. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around the legendary Mr. Bliss and after a moments hesitation he hugged her back.

"Nice to have you back." She said stepping back and leaning against the wall.

"Nice to be back."

Dexter and Saracen had loosened their grip in shock and seeing her chance Tanith leapt on ghastly wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and picked her up.

"Want to explain?" Saracen asked.

"You don't know?"

"I knew somewhat about ghastly and Anton but I hadn't seen or heard of bliss for even longer than you."

"I was informed from the same man as you know and I decided to stay in peace. When Mr bespoke and Mr shudder came I knew I had to leave with them."

"Does this sensitive have a name?" skulduggery asked impatiently.

"He does." Anton said.

"Do you want to tell us it? Or is this amusing you?"

"It is amusing and he has asked not to have his name passed around."

Valkyrie groaned and walked out of the room. There was a series bangs and she came back with a waiting room chair.

"I thought they were connected to the floor?"

"Yes, they're connected to the floor Dexter. I pulled it out of the ground and dragged it in here." Valkyrie snapped rolling her eyes.

"What were those bangs?"

"A guy tried to stop me and I kept going so he tried to punch me."

"Tried?"

"He punched the wall."

 **Bliss's PoV (Kind of his thoughts)**

Bliss watched her carefully. This wasn't the Valkyrie Cain he had known. She was older of course but there was something else. She had the air that she had seen things no one should see. Even when she looked him in the eyes she held his gaze and then hugged him. Not even the bravest of men had held his gaze in a long time. This woman in front of him had gone through so much and had emerged changed.

 **General PoV**

"Wait what about Necropolis? I saw you…" Skulduggery trailed off sounding confused.

"You said that the Validator told you that they were the people you lost. We all lost bliss, ghastly and Anton but he never said they were actually dead." Valkyrie mused.

"Sneaky basterd." He muttered.

"What happened?" Ghastly asked confused.

"I got dragged down a hole. Then I got out of the hole and pushed him down it."

"How very you."

Valkyrie sighed, "Your going off topic."

"How very us."

Bliss, as always, pulled them back on track. "We needed to have a proper meeting and discus everything that happened."

It happened so suddenly no one could stop them. Tanith and Valkyrie glanced at each other and bolted out of the room and down the hall as fast as they could.

"Enjoy the meeting boys!" Valkyrie yelled pelting down the corridor.

Tanith cackled madly following Valkyrie quickly.

"Dammit." Skulduggery muttered before speaking loudly. "Well I'll just go after them…"

"No, stay. They will find out everything afterwards anyways." Bliss ordered.

"Lets begin."

China informed them off everything that needed to be done and they went their separate ways, skulduggery and ghastly going to find the girls, Anton heading to his hotel and Dexter and Saracen going to find food.

The dead men had a habit for rising again and while they didn't know it they would see their brothers-in-arms rise for a third time…

 **I have to say** **I'm pleased with my ending! ~ Scarlet.**


	31. Childhood Strangers

Stephanie always wondered where all her uncle's friends went. When she had been young she had seen many people on her visits to her uncles. He had always told her not to mention them to mother and father as they 'didn't get along' with them. She had agreed, she loved to see them.

There was the tall man, the one who always dressed like a funeral director, the beautiful woman who would come to look at books, a blonde man who would go weeks without coming and then show up with a toy from a strange place, the dark haired man who always knew exactly what they needed. She remembered a man who would make her clothes, a man with a marred face but a good heart. There was the man with the golden eyes who rarely came and never stayed long. And then there was the last man. The one that never showed her his face but always played with her.

When she had turned six they had slowly stopped coming around. Sometimes when she would come there would be an exotic gift or if she came unexpectedly she would see them. When she was seven they started to seem like faint memories. By the time she reached her twelfth birthday she had forgotten these amazing people. Sometimes Gordon would give her a gift from somewhere far away but when she'd asked he'd always say "An old friend of mine that knew you when you were younger gives me them for you."

 **Present day;**

One of her favourite things are two Spanish dancers made of porcelain. When she moved into her mansion she placed all of her gifts along her mantelpiece along with some pictures. Whenever the dead men came over Dexter would always look at all of them and one day she moved to stand beside him.

"Gordon gave them to me. He told a friend of his would give them to him from all his adventures. My favourites are the dancers."

"And you kept them for years?"

"Of course I did. They're something that not only I can remember him by but they also remind me of the people who disappeared."

By now everyone was listening looking both curious and sad.

"What do you mean 'the people who disappeared'?"

"I'm not really sure. I just know that when I was younger there was people, Gordon's friends. But when I turned six they slowly stopped coming, by the time I was twelve the only way I knew it had happened was the gifts and the point that Gordon remembered too." She paused. "Don't think I ever did find them after."

All of the men were now looking very guilty but she ignored it. Of course she had realised they were the ones she was talking about but she was going to make sure they felt guilty for leaving her alone. She sneaked a glance at Saracen and noticed he was looking just as guilty.

"Oh well. If they didn't want see me they didn't want to see me."

She walked into the kitchen and heard furious whispering. When she stepped back in with a can of coke they stopped and managed to look even guiltier than before.

"Valkyrie…" ghastly started uneasily.

"Yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We-"

"She knows!" Saracen interrupted.

"Of course I bloody well know! How stupid do you think I am?!"

Everyone except Valkyrie was looking confused. "But-"

"But what? How did I know? Why didn't I say anything? How long have I known? If you had wanted to tell me you could have but you _didn't._ I had lots of hints and clues but I wasn't ever certain."

"Valkyrie-"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want apologies I want to know why. Tell me."

"We truly didn't know you still remembered us. Gordon had already said that once you were older we would have to stop coming over. He didn't want to get you involved because of him."

Valkyrie scowled and plopped onto the couch.

"I hope you realise I'm still not happy."

"We know."

 **Did this all in one! Hope you liked. ~Scarlet.**


	32. Things can't be pleasant without cain

**Always thought Ghastly would be annoyed when he first found out.**

When Ghastly Bespoke first realised that skulduggery loved Valkyrie he had been mad. He had found out about a month after she had left.

 **Let's call this a flashback yeah?**

Anton and Dexter had been standing away from the group and when he went over Anton asked, "How long do you think he's going to pretend he's fine?"

"Pardon?"

"How long do you think Skulduggery will pretend he's okay before he'll admit it?"

"Admit what?"

" _You_ don't know?" Dexter asked.

"Of course not! If I knew I would be standing here confused!"

"Skulduggery loves Valkyrie."

"He WHATS?" Ghastly roared.

All heads turned to the three men and Tanith walked over to them.

"What's wrong with you lot? You're causing a scene."

Anton glanced at her, "Did you know that Ghastly hasn't realised Skulduggery's feelings?"

"Really? How could you miss it?" she asked Ghastly.

"Maybe because he's known her since she was twelve?" he said looking at them.

"Oh Ghastly, if there's one thing you're going to realise is that it can't be Pleasant without Cain."

Only short but I felt I had to give you _**something.**_ ~Scarlet.


	33. Crossover Get Mr Holmes and Dr Watson

When a tall redheaded girl walked towards them on a deserted street Dr. John Watson was instantly suspicious. It didn't help when she looked straight into his eyes and smiled. Sherlock glanced towards John and then the girl. A girl is the best way to describe her. She had shoulder length hair, strange blue eyes and had a young face. From afar her eyes look normal enough but up close he could see one pupil was bigger than the other, they were an odd sea blue or grey colour and as she focused on him the outside of her iris widen with a navy ring.

"Do we know you?" Sherlock asked watching her obviously trying to deduce who she is.

"I am doubtful you do. I barely know me." She said her smile widening to a grin.

"And yet here you are approaching us." John pointed out letting Sherlock work on her.

"I am meant to be getting you but 1; I've forgotten your names and 2; I am only slightly sure you're the right people."

"And why would you need to get us?" he asked, his hand slipping to where his gun was hidden.

The girl frowned at his hand and shook her head, "Please don't do anything harsh. I'm guessing that you either didn't get the letter my employers sent, have been off or the tall one didn't want to do it and hid said letter." She glanced at Sherlock. "Have you figured where I'm from yet? Would you like a hint?"

John ignored her jab at Sherlock and addressed him himself. "What letter would that be Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed and muttered, "The one in my coat pocket." Then louder, "You come from somewhere as cold, if not colder than, England. Even though it's colder than ever here you aren't wearing any extra layers and yet you're not shivering. Your accent is strange but your first language is definitely English."

The girl smirked but didn't react. "Almost as impressive. The voice is fairly the same, not quite as nice but fairly. Almost as tall too. Wonder if they'll get along?"

"Ah so you're insane."

"Aren't the best ones?"

"Whom are you working for? If you're here to kill us you may as well leave now."

"I'm not going to kill you!" She laughed then paused, "At least not yet. I have been informed that I'm slightly depressed, slightly insane and a low level sociopath with socialising issues so you know. Unpredictable."

"What do you want?"

"That was rude."

"I'm rude"

She sighed and looked at john. "I don't know your name. You don't know mine. Lets fix that."

John sighed but stuck out his hand. "John Watson."

"You the doctor?"

"Yes. You know it's impolite to not shake someone's hand."

"I have never claimed to be polite. My names Scarlet."

"Scarlet? No second name to go with your miserable, fake first?

"My names Scarlet Fannaa thank you very much and I thought you were meant to be the polite one?"

"Did you really come from Ireland to insult and confuse us?" Sherlock asked.

"Ah he has figured it out! Looks like my secrets out."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm stuck dealing with a genius that has practically no conscious and an ex-army doctor who could kill me. Oh and because of the so-called genius they have no clue what the hell I'm doing there meaning more socialising. I suggest that you get that bloody letter out and start reading."

Sherlock handed john the letter and looked back at Scarlet.

"Has this to do with the so-called sanctuary?"

"And why do you say that?"

"Hunch. But why would the Irish sanctuary want us?"

"What is the sanctuary?" John asked his eyes scanning the letter.

"Magic government." Sherlock said glancing at him.

"And how would you know about a bloody magic government?!" john asked looking at them now.

"Came across it about a year before I met you. Did a bit of poking and got caught. Was warned no to go telling people ect. ect. Apparently they remember."

"They do and because I annoyed one of the Irish elders they forced me to go socialising."

"And why are we wanted?"

"You're meant to be the best detectives in England-"

"Consulting detectives."

"Still detectives, and we need a new pair of eyes to help the very best for a while."

Sherlock snorted softly and Scarlet's head snapped at him. "Don't you dare. You can't know what they've done so you don't get to judge."

"Why do you keep doing that? Referring to these people as 'them' and 'they'. Like they are one person. Are they a couple?"

"No!"

"Then what is it that makes you do it?"

"It's just them! If you refer to one you refer to both! It's how it works!"

"Ah so their partners. Very close I'm guessing, probably quite feared."

"Fine, yes. Can we go? I still have to sit through a plane ride with you so ask questions then." Scarlet said over her shoulder as she walked towards Baker Street.

"And what makes you think we're coming?" john asked stubbornly.

"He's curious about the Irish sanctuary and you want to know more."

John sighed and walked with Sherlock as he sulked and tried to figure out more about this mystery girl.

 **So Sherlock. Love it, hate it, on the season final of 2. Always had these little ideas and one-shots about our four favourite detectives. If you don't know Sherlock I will be trying to keep it pretty basic but you know… it's hard. ~ Scarlet.**


	34. Flares

Flares.

Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?  
The fire's out but still it burns  
And no one cares, there's no one there

She ran towards her car the man following close behind.

He caught up and grabbed her hand. "You can't go there. It's not safe. Listen to me, we have to stay here."

She stopped and turned to him. "But they might- please, I- I need to."

He bowed his head and tugged her back inside.

 **Did you find it hard to breathe?  
Did you cry so much that you could barely see?  
You're in the darkness all alone  
And no one cares, there's no one there**

She cried into his arms. He bowed his head and held her tighter.

"It's my fault. They died because of me. It's all my fault."

"Shh, it's not. You couldn't do anything."

She sobbed harder into his shirt.

 **But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flare**s

"They're here to see you. They want to help. We all do."

She looked up at him and felt gratitude go through her. She's not as alone as she thought.

 **Did you break but never mend?  
Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?  
Lose your heart but don't know when  
And no one cares, there's no one there**

It hurt knowing what had happened. They went to the funeral after. Both of them, together. Her 'adoptive' sister came, of course. With her own man too. She had gotten to know them too and was crying.

 **But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares  
Someone's out there, sending out flares**

She found out when they contacted her through a letter. Always tough. Always resourceful. When they discovered why she had left they hadn't been mad. They had been proud of her. 'My world saving sister.' They had laughed. She had told them it was for their parents and them. They smiled and asked her if it had anything to do with a certain Irishman she had met. The all-knowing sibling right again.

 **Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?**

She had promised that she wouldn't love anyone again. Not after _their_ deaths. But then he came. His face covered, that older man came and stole her heart away from her.

 **But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares**

He stayed with her as she grieved and pushed others away. He muttered about know what it was like to loose family. He told her about him. About his own dead family.

Slowly she healed and let others in. He stayed with her the whole time.

 **But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares**

Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low. The beauty and the beast. The assassin and the tailor.


	35. Monsters

**On my mind for ages! Here we go!**

Skulduggery and Lord Vile represent the monster that comes out in war. Everyone can see that.

Valkyrie and Darquesse represent the monsters that are made. It's corruption, willingly or not; they show that corruption can be anywhere.

But Anton and his gist represent a completely different monster. They represent the monsters that are always there, lurking beneath the surface. They are (literally) made up of every bad thought and feeling that person has.

Sure there are these monsters in bad guys, but they're hidden among the good ones too.

 _ **Dear god**_ **that is kind of morbid. Not sure where it came from, I just realised one day that Derek made us true heros. Ones that are as messed up- if not more- as us and I thought I'd share my view on it. Does anyone have any opinions on it?**

 **~Scarlet.**


	36. Questions

What code name would Miss Valkyrie Cain have if she was an assassin? What would _your_ code name be? And, as always, if you have any ideas or suggestions i would love to hear them.


	37. A day with the dead men

**Valkyrie's 24 in this. This is so long.**

Valkyrie pulled on a tank top and a pair of jeans and went down stairs. She stopped outside the sitting room.

"She's like our sister." Someone said.

Shudder chuckled "We are all apparently some type of messed up family of soldiers with only one sister."

Saracen asked "If there's only one girl would that not make Val our mother?"

"I guess so but who's her husband?" Ghastly asked.  
"Women don't need men to take care of children." There was a pause, "but I say that if there was a dad it would be shudder or you because they're the only REAL grown-ups around this place."

"Hey! I'm grown-up! And anyways Valkyrie couldn't be the mother she's too young." Dexter insisted

"That's the only problem with this?"

"She's the pack mother, not biological." Skulduggery suggested "And why wouldn't I be the husband?"

"You're too immature."

"I am not immature."

"I know you haven't matured past your twelve year old self."

"I was a very mature twelve year."

"At times."

There was a laugh behind Valkyrie and Tanith Low come in the front door.

"And I used to think the dead men only ever talked about serious things!" she whispered

"Psh rumours and lies. We can't have anyone think we're crazy or something!" Valkyrie said listening carefully, it had gone very quiet.

"Or something." Another voice said.

Valkyrie turned and saw a woman there with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Val this is Aurora Jane. Apparently I tried to kill her a few times."

Valkyrie smiled and held her hand out, "Nice to meet you. Saracen and Dexter told me about you."

"I'm sure they did." She said shaking her hand.

The talking started back up in the living room and Valkyrie smiled.

"Kitchen?"

"Food?" Tanith replied.

"Whatever's in the fridge? Haven't been home in a while."

"Oooo you been at a certain someone's?"

"Shut up. When was the last time you went home? You and Ghastly are conjoined at the hip."

Aurora grinned. "Whom has Valkyrie been staying with? And when did you start shacking up with an elder?"

Tanith went bright red and Valkyrie glared.

"I was out on a _case_!"

"Oh so it was Skulduggery?"

"Yes, obviously."

"So what happened?"

"We caught a killer a got food and then I went home. Now I have a house full of children."

"Well, you really did get busy."

Valkyrie huffed and threw an apple at her.

"Ask tanith about _elder bespoke._ I'm not dating skulduggery!"

"He's not an elder. And don't call him that, it makes him seem old." Tanith objected.

"He is old."

"He's younger than Skulduggery."

"Good thing I'm not dating him then."

"So, Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor, Gentleman, Apothecary, Plough-boy, Thief. You got yourself a tailor, Tanith. What about you? Soldier, gentleman, thief?" Aurora teased.

"I'd like to think I'm none of them, thank you." Came the velvety voice from behind them.

"Jesus Skulduggery! Don't do that!" Valkyrie yelled jumping.

"Aw she's all scared!" Dexter laughed coming in behind Skulduggery with the others.

"I'm not that old by the way. There are lots of people older than me." Ghastly said, mock hurt.

"You're fine. I'm ordering pizza, there's no food here."

"There would be if you went home more often." Skulduggery pointed out.

"It's so much effort. Anyways even if I did have stuff I don't want to cook."

Valkyrie couldn't help but feel bad for the poor delivery girl who showed up with eight pizzas and ten bags of chips. Dexter and Saracen ended up on the grass while they waited and Aurora and Tanith had joined them, causing a wrestling match to commence. Ghastly, Anton, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were watching when the car pulled up. Dexter and Tanith bolted over as the girl got out.

"Pizza! Wooo!"

Valkyrie bolted over as the girl backed away, pure fear in her eyes.

"You two loonies leave her alone!" She yelled as she ran.

 _Thank GOD_ Skulduggery and Ghastly had their facades on. Dexter and Tanith stopped by the car and Valkyrie walked over quickly glaring at them.

"I'm so sorry miss."

The girl laughed, now that no one was running at her she seemed to relax. "It's fine, I'm pretty glad actually, normally we these calls for this much food and it's trouble."

Valkyrie smiled. "Can I help?"

"I'll help!" Came Dexter's cheeky voice from where he was leaning against the car's boot.

"Shut up and get an _adult_ Dex."

"Screw you. I'm older."

"And I'm more mature." She said back smugly.

The girl laughed again, hesitantly, and opened her passenger door.

"I would say it's alright but I had to have one of the lads help me carry everything to the car so…?"

"I can take them." Valkyrie said, picking up all but two pizza boxes.

The girl nodded faintly as she watched before taking the last two.

Skulduggery came forward and grabbed half of Valkyrie's pile, which caused a few sniggers.

They got them into the house and Valkyrie turned into the living room where she had left the money.

"How much was it again?" She asked walking out the front door.

"Uh forty? You- you bought a lot of food."

"Damn right!" Came a yell from the grass.

Valkyrie smiled thinly at the girl. "There's fifty. I really am sorry for my friends."

The girl smiled back brightly and waved as she got into her car.

"I swear, the oldest didn't look over 20 something and they were in this huge house. Two of them bolted over at me when I pulled over. Then this other chick came running over yelling at them to back off."

There was faint mumbling of 'Bet that was fun' and she laughed.

"Well I was pretty glad. They were all _ripped_. I mean you know all those pizzas? She picked practically all of them up without a problem. I think she owned the place really. I'm telling you, she gave me a fifty and apologised for her friends runnig at me!"

A faint 'How many of these people were there?' came over the speaker.

"Dunno, I saw three girls and then six guys, maybe? Only two of the guys came up. The one who came over to the car and another who helped carrying the boxes?"

'Wasn't that that dead horror writers house? He left it to his niece apparently. Do you think she was there?'

"I guess maybe. It's not like I've seen a photo of him or his niece to know."

 **I'd like to point out I have a huge family so I actually decided on a fairly small amount of food. ~Scarlet**


	38. Assassin AU Part 1

**Assassin AU;**

Macha (A.K.A. Valkyrie Cain) sighed. It was her second mission and she had already got attacked. Trying to find info on a target and a man had shown up, a minion of her target as it turned out, thinking she was the niece of the dead man who owned the house she was snooping through. She had only survived with the help of another assassin who had showed up for the same info. The Skeleton they called them, that or Skeleton Detective. Apparently he had a habit of solving mysteries during jobs. She had passed out from lack of oxygen and didn't really expect him or the info to be there when she came-to.

"I still think it's ridiculous how young these kids are getting. This one must be only twelve. I'm telling you. Good though, almost got him before he cut her oxygen off. Yeah I know. Yeah I've got the info. I just want to know why she's here. Heard they sent someone else after him but I really don't think they would send some _child._ " He said into the phone moving back and forth at the front of the room.

Macha frowned. She was the highest-ranking assassin in the whole academy. She knew this wouldn't get her far in the real world but she was hoping for some respect.

She cleared her throat as she sat up watching him carefully. She could see where he got his name now. His skin was pearl white and gaunt but somehow beautiful and he had scruffy ink black hair. He was wearing a black suit with a hat like the old privet eyes from black and white movies and seemed to move with impossible grace. He hung up quickly and gave her a polite smile.

"How are you? That was quite a fight."

Macha watched him calmly not saying anything. After a moment she smiled tightly back to him.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with already. You're The Skeleton."

His smile stretched into a grin and he stood.

"You've done your homework then. How about a cup of tea?"

Macha followed him cautiously into the kitchen. They may work on the same side be both spied on, killed and protected people for a living and she didn't truly know that much on the elusive 'Skeleton'.

"Should I ask how long I was out for?"

"Not too long. An hour maybe, an hour and a half?"

"Wonderful." She muttered watching him make the tea carefully, not wanting to miss it if he slipped something into it.

He noticed her watching and smirked. "Would you like me to drink some to shown its not poisoned or?"

Macha snapped her head up and shook it. "No. Sorry bad experience with a drugged drink. Force of habit."

"Not a bad one."

"Depends on your view-point."

"That it does. Do I get a name or?"

"I'm known as Macha."

"Well Macha, it was a pleasure to meet you."

He moved to leave and Macha shot out in front of him.

"Not a chance. You have something I need and I plan to get it."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I heard you on the phone. You have my info. I don't care if we're after the same guy, its still mine."

"You're fairly confident for someone in way over their head."

"Not over my head just swimming in the deep end."

Skeleton chuckled and shrugged. "I'm still not giving you the information."

"Guessed as much. You do remember me saying that I heard your conversation? You called me, what was it? A child. And you're right I'm a child but I am also the highest ranking 'child' in the academy. I know a few tricks."

"Is that so? Impress me then."

Macha smiled and shot forward. Skeleton dodged out of the way but she knew this was coming and twisted grabbing his jacket and swinging away from him with his phone and hat in her hands.

He twisted and smirked at the girl standing the other side of the room with his phone and hat.

"Very well. You can join me in going to see an informant of mine."

Macha grinned and inspected the hat before placing it on.

"Right lets go then."

' **Skeleton's' PoV;**

He watched the girl as she moved towards his car. Jet black hair that was cut to above her shoulders, strong, lean arms, completely black outfit and sharp mind. Obviously had problems with people, scars on her skin, probably resentment from her high rank. He could see the ranking now. She carried herself with the confidence of someone who knew exactly what she was doing and had every right to do it. Good for undercover work and slipping through crowds. She watched everything carefully; taking in details others would dismiss, and observed the people she met, cataloguing them.

"There are some things you need before you meet my informant, in the likely case you don't know her. One; don't tell her your proper name, no matter what, and Two; Do _not_ trust her."

"Right. Can _I_ have a name? Or are you bitter?"

He huffed and looked at the girl in his passenger seat. She was rubbing her neck faintly where bruises were starting to show and smirked faintly.

"Her name is China Sorrows, everyone calls her Sorrows. And of course I'm not bitter. I'm much too mature for that."

"I've heard of China. Only the desperate or the insane go to her."

"Ah. Good to know."

 **General PoV** ;

When they got there Skeleton stopped the car and got out.

"Coming?"

"Of course."

They got out and went to an old tenant building. They climbed the stairs to the top. Skeleton nodded to a man in a bowtie and they went inside.

"Skeleton. It's been a while dear."

"I guess you could say that."

"And who may you be?"

Macha smiled thinly and held out her hand. "Macha, Miss Sorrows."

"Ah. I have heard of you. Quite the history you have."

"It is history Miss Sorrows, leave it there."

She smiled widely. "But of course! Now, what is it you need?"

The Skeleton stepped in. "I was wondering about Nefarian Serpine."

Sorrows laughed and nodded. "I also got whispers about that. And no, I haven't heard anything of relevance."

Skeleton nodded and went further into the library.

"Do you not think he won't find out?" Sorrows asked when Skeleton left earshot. "He is a detective for a reason."

"It is no-ones business but my own."

"He was great friends with your uncle, so was I. That is only reason I won't tell him. But he will find out, Macha."

"I will deal that when it comes."

"Poor little girl, family killed when she was six, the only reason the academy took you in was because of your family. Everyone was older than you of course, only kids eight or over were ever meant to go. Had to prove yourself pretty fast didn't you?"

Macha watch her but said nothing. The Skeleton came back holding a book and only looked up as he drew closer.

"What did you say?" he asked as he watched them.

"Nothing." Macha snapped turning and walking away. "I'm going."

Skeleton nodded and brought the book with him as he followed her out. Before she reached the door Macha turned back and said, "I was two."

"I was curious. I knew your name from somewhere so I went poking and found it." Skeleton said, as they sat in his car. He had a large leather-bound book on his lap.

" **Macha** (pronounced MOCK-uh) is the Irish goddess of war. Along with her sisters Badb and Anu, she forms the triple Goddess known as the Morrigan. All three could take the form of crows or ravens, and would fly over battlefields, choosing who would die and who would live. They would then take the souls of the deceased in their black wings, flying them off to the Otherworld. They are believed to be connected to the valkyries from Norse mythology." He read out from the book.

"Well I was going to go with Shadow but someone had taken it."

"It's quite an interesting name, the goddess of war, to have the power to pick who would live and who would die."

"I have some grudges to settle, maybe I'll change after that."

"Never said it was a bad thing, I just happened to know a kid with the name of Valkyrie, actually knew her uncle to be exact. Found it odd that you were around her age, with a name that linked back to hers, thought you might know her."

Macha looked back at him blankly. "Sorry, not ringing any bells."

"Right, well I have to meet someone, I'm assuming you're coming along?"

"Damn right."


	39. Don't get hit Simple, right?

Valkyrie Cain jumped backwards away from the vampire. It was always vampires. The woman, Ivena Sparks, they were trying catch had released the vampires on them and was now standing on the edge trying to hit skulduggery with her energy streams **(?)**. They had been told not get hit. She broke free of her vampires and ran at sparks. She turned just in time and caught Valkyrie in the chest with a stream.

 **Skulduggery's PoV**

She stumbled back as the stream sizzled through her chest. Skulduggery roared and using his last bullet killed Ivena Sparks. He dropped beside Valkyrie and saw a deep hollow in her chest.

"I thought we were told not to get hit?"

"I always liked dangerous things." She coughed some blood and groaned.

Skulduggery lifted her up to him. "We'll get you help just hold on."

"Skul I have a gapping hole in my chest, I'm dying. Just please tell me you'll be ok. Tell me that."

"I can't. I won't be ok. Please stay with me. Please."

"I'll try but skul..."

"Yeah?"

"If you want me to stay with you you're going to call the sanctuary first."

"I already called. Just wait for them to come."

"Skulduggery I'm dying. It hurts so much."

Skulduggery held her tighter.

 **Ten minutes later**

A van pulled up and Mr Bliss, doctor s, Larkin and some cleavers climbed out.

"What happened Mr. Pleasant?"

"She jumped at Sparks and got hit. The one thing she was told not to do."

"I never do what I'm told."

All eyes flicked to Valkyrie.

"You're still alive?"

"Not for much longer if you don't stop gawking." Valkyrie muttered coughing up more blood. "That doesn't look good."

"It's not. But it is better than it could have been. Mr. Larkin if you wouldn't mind?"

Larkin nodded his face cold. He stepped forwards and placed his hands on Valkyrie's.

"This will hurt. A lot."

Valkyrie shrugged and relaxed against skulduggery, "I can't really feel much thanks to the blood loss anyways."

Larkin placed his hands on hers and closed his eyes. Valkyrie hissed and bit her lip.

"You should probably be screaming. Your pain tolerance to pain is outstanding." The doctor muttered.

Larkin pulled his hands back panting, "It's, it's not working. Val I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean it's not working? It always works!"

Valkyrie shook her head. "It's the magic. It won't let his work."

"How?"

"I can see it. I- I think I could burn it away but you need to move away."

Skulduggery shook his head furiously. "No. You could die. No."

"But I could not die."

Skulduggery looked at her and sighed. He hugged her tightly and laid her on the ground.

"I don't understand. What is she going to do?"

Valkyrie laughed painfully and gritted her teeth. Her skin started to glow and a faint heat started to come from her. Skulduggery took another few steps back and the others followed him. A bubble formed around her and she rose slightly from the ground. A dark blue light came from her wound and then the bubble disappeared and she tumbled to the ground. Skulduggery shot forward and caught her. He laid her on the ground.

"Valkyrie are you with me? Valkyrie? Come on! Wake up!"

The doctor moved forward. "Mr. Pleasant…"

"She will wake up." He hissed holding her tighter.

There was a soft cough and Valkyrie Cain's eyes fluttered.


	40. Nightmares (Train 3)

Everyone knows Valkyrie has nightmares. Right? Well if there's one thing Valkyrie Cain hates it is seeming weak in front of her friends. So what if they don't find out until a very stressful mission. Second one to train ride.

Valkyrie Cain screamed, withering around in her sleeping bag. The other dead men, who had been sitting around the fire talking, jumped up and bolted towards Valkyrie's tent. They entered and saw Valkyrie's face filled with pain and her blankets wrapped around her legs. Skulduggery pushed by and shook her.

"It's okay Valkyrie. It's only a dream. Wake up."

Valkyrie moaned and grabbed skulduggery's jacket burying her into his ribcage.

"Valkyrie. Come on, you have to wake up. You're okay here."

She moaned again but spoke, "Skulduggery?"

"That's it come on." He muttered waving the others out of the tent.

They moved out of the tent and could hear a quiet murmur from inside but didn't enter.

 **Inside the tent**

They filed out leaving them alone. Valkyrie lifted her head and looked at him.

"Did I scream?"

Skulduggery nodded. "You went through a traumatic experience, it's natural."

"Are the others outside?"

"Probably."

"Could they wait till morning?"

"I say so."

"Good." She got up on wobbly legs and stepped out of the tent. "I'm okay now guys. We can talk in the morning."

They nodded to her and moved back to the fire. She turned and stepped back into her tent. Skulduggery was sitting there watching her.

"What?"

"You're not fine."

"None of us are. That guy was more trouble than we thought."

"What happened with him?"

"Nothing and everything."

"Well tell me what happened with everything."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I- I just can't."

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?"

Valkyrie sighed and sat down. Then she lay back against his legs and put an arm over her eyes. Skulduggery played with her hair waiting for her to talk.

"I can't tell you because I can't remember. I was there in my nightmare but I can't remember anything. It's gone, I don't even know his name."

Skulduggery pulled her to him. "His name doesn't matter. Valkyrie what do you mean you don't remember?"

"I know what repressing memories is like, I know what shock is like. This isn't it. I just can't remember what happened. Did I get hit in the head or something?"

"We don't know. You escaped and were running from him when we came."

"I escaped?"

Skulduggery looked down at her. "Half his face was burned."

Valkyrie blinked and nodded.

"Sleep. I'll stay with you."

"Goodnight skulduggery."

 **The next morning**.

Valkyrie woke to shouting. She jumped up and ran out of the tent. The dead men were standing near the fire shouting and laughing.

"What are you idiots doing!" Valkyrie roared.

They all turned and Larkin jumped behind Saracen, grinning. Valkyrie stomped over, Skulduggery following behind, fixing his tie.

"Well?"

"I have nothing to do with it." Shudder muttered, flicking through a book.

"That must be nice." She muttered, "Are any of the rest of you going to tell me?"

"A pack of wolves came out into the clearing and Hopeless tried to talk to them."

"Tried?"

"They seem to have adopted him."

A startled-looking black wolf was being sniffed and poked by some grey and white wolves while some white and grey cubs bounced around his tail. Valkyrie walked forward, causing some of the wolves to growl, but Valkyrie raised her hand to Hopeless and he sniffed it before rubbing his head against the palm of her hand. This seemed to calm the others who came over slowly, one by one, and did the same. Now the she had the adult wolves approval the cubs came over investigating her. Valkyrie smiled and something flickered in her mind. _A wolf, moving through the trees towards her. It watched her for a second before leading her towards the clearing._ Her eyes darted over the wolves in the clearing, settling on the one that hadn't come over to, who hadn't growled or moved when she had approached. Valkyrie stood and walked to its side, reaching her hand towards it. The wolf watches her and pressed its nose to her palm.

"Thank you," she muttered running her hand over its head, "No clue why you helped me, but thank you."

The wolf seemed to nod and Valkyrie laughed and shook her head, going back to her tent.

"It's way to early for this bullshit."

 **Okay so this isn't very good, or productive, but it was an old one I found (Along with some others) that I'm trying to finish.**


	41. About my disappearance

**I had a case of writers block and since I have yet to read the newest books its been hard to find inspiration. Sorry to everyone following these that have read the newest one! Any and all story ideas welcome! ~ Scarlet.**


	42. What they thought

**Remember the whole 'Welcome to the Dead men!' thing? I was thinking can you imagine what was going through the others heads?**

Dexter;

 _They're even closer. Didn't think that was possible. Aww she just hugged him. He's hugging her back! Larkin would have loved her._

Erskine;

 _I hope they survive. God I hope they survive. She's good for him. He needs to live before he dies._

Ghastly;

 _Imagine if I had stopped her from being here. The only person he's hugged in years._

Anton;

 _Different from four years ago. Happier, closer._

Saracen;

 _So this is Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant._


End file.
